The Protector
by Korazan
Summary: [COMPLETE] A new Hollow is born in Hueco Mundo, consumed by hunger. By the time a brown-haired Shinigami and a white-haired one appear, he has become a Vasto Lorde. When he is turned into an Arrancar, he is given a name... Ookami. KisukexIchigo, Hollow!Ichigo, op!Ichigo, mpreg.
1. 01 – Ookami

**Ok, I've completed this today. The chapters will come out every two/three days or so because I've already double-checked them for grammar mistakes and the likes, sorry if I have missed some, which is most probably what happened. I'm not sure about the plot, you know? It seems a bit flat to me, but... Well, to you readers the sentence, I hope no one gets upset with it :) Seven chapters in total.**

 **SUMMARY:** A new Hollow is born in Hueco Mundo, consumed by hunger. By the time a brown-haired Shinigami and a white-haired one appear, he has become a Vasto Lorde. When he is turned into an Arrancar, he was given a name... Ookami.

 **WARNINGS:**

 **-** **KisukexIchigo** , mention of GinxToushiro. Yaoi.

\- I've done my researches but I can't be sure about some things that concern the canon because it's been a long time since I've last read Bleach, I apologize in advance if there are mistakes.

\- As the summary implies, the main character is dead, so **Ichigo is dead, Hollow!Ichigo.**

\- **Mate** system, but not for humans and not with alpha/omega/beta.

\- **op!Ichigo** , he's already strong when he is born in Hueco Mundo, further details in this first chapter.

\- **mpreg** , first time trying this.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I obviously don't own anything beside the idea.

 **Words: 3715.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **01 – Ookami**

* * *

He felt… He felt… empty… void…. useless… purposeless… Lifeless.

It was strange, because, at the same time, a new, unprecedented, raw fury was cursing through his limbs… Odd limbs. He didn't remember having… He couldn't remember… What, exactly?

Who was he?... _What_ was he? Where… How… What were those things that didn't stop attacking him?...

Why was he eating them…

They were not even tasty and were not sating his hunger… Not at all. He couldn't stop defending and he supposed that not eating them would have resulted in him being covered by corpses…

Where did this strength come from, anyway? He had… a feeling… it wasn't like that… _originally_ … As if… there was another beginning, besides this massacre of… creatures.

He couldn't remember.

Didn't matter what, he couldn't. Maybe it was not important to begin with, what was he to do about that? He couldn't do anything.

He moved his focus on the attacking creatures and noticed just then how his hearing was slowly coming to him. There were screams of pain, yells of incoming attacks, shouts of anger… But one word was the most heard.

Hollow.

Void, exactly how he felt. Perhaps, he was one. A Hollow. It fit. He didn't like it, but it fit.

He saw how, in that endless darkness, more and more creatures were arriving upon him. He suddenly felt overwhelmed and a surge of power flew from his mouth, hitting several Hollows. Some more shrieked in fear of that light, but came back soon after.

He didn't wait for them to recover too much and started shooting more of those flashy rays. It didn't take long to get rid of them all, but he managed to barely eat their remnants before another wave attacked. He honestly didn't understand what was going on.

How many were there? Why were they attacking him? Why did he keep eating them? Why, with every limb digested, did he feel stronger? It was strange, but felt natural, felt right.

So, he continued. Without rest, without thinking too much, without asking too much. He could talk, he noticed after a while, but no one listened. The waves decreased in numbers of Hollows, time after time after time… What was time? He didn't know.

The waves stopped completely after a long while, he just knew it was long. Nothing more. Then, he started searching for _food_ , as many called himself. No one really managed to give him a scratch, figures a… bite, was it? No, they weren't really that strong. Small fries, though… he knew it was strange for him to be that strong.

It was also a surprise when other, larger Hollows began to approach him, but without the usual fighting spree. They strangely… mixed with his body. And then, the voices came.

Anger, pain, fear, envy, greed… everything swirled in his head as if his own thoughts. He was quick in chasing them away, but, for an instant, he felt the control over his body slip away. He didn't like it. He focused on repelling them as much as he did in hunting.

They increased, increased, increased… until his mind was so full that he had to suppress them completely to maintain his sanity… Did he have one, to begin with? He was eating creatures like himself, after all…

Still not knowing how time passed, given the eternal obscurity, he hadn't quite noticed that his limbs had become furry. It was during one of his meal, when he tore apart the body of a Hollow, that he felt different. He watched carefully how it was easier to rip off the corpse's tendrils of limbs and he noticed how he was not doing it with his arms, but with his mouth. He looked at his arms and… they were not arms anymore…

His skin was not black, like the other Hollows, but covered in black, long fur with orange and red reflections. His body was that of… an… animal… He had paws, very big paws with pearl-white claws. What was he, now? An animal, as his mind advised, but… which?

He searched his fragmented, if not inexistent, memories while killing another Hollow. Which animal had this kind of fur and was on four paws?... Tiger, but it had stripes… Cats, but they were a lot smaller… Which one… There were more… He somewhat knew there were more.

Not finding his answer, he tried to listen to the voices… But they were not there anymore. They had disappeared… Why? When? Had he finally showed them he was stronger? Maybe.

He went on. His hunger was still not quelled. But some things changed, too. The bigger Hollows stopped trying to be absorbed and, instead, they showed some kind of respect, of fear. Smaller ones then completely ran away at his sight… but the ones that had a different body, different just like himself, wanted to fight. To seriously fight. He didn't know why, but he counted them. He was stronger and won easily, devouring them right after.

It was at the count of twenty that, once again, something _shifted_ in him. Something not visible, not from his point of view, anyway. And that was also when he found out… He was not hungry anymore.

He stopped. He sat. He looked around. Emptiness, just like the one in his chest. His mind supplied another word, a sad word… Loneliness.

He looked down for one moment, then stood and started exploring. He hadn't really done anything till then other than kill and eat. All around him, sand, rare rocks and dark ceiling… Sky. No lights, but he could see. No one he met dared to fight him anymore and he travelled without rest, sometimes running and feeling the muscles under his fur cry of joy at the movement.

Who knew how much time passed. He ignored every Hollow he passed by and fought the stronger ones to train, because he liked it, somehow. He didn't stop for the stronger, but still fearful, ones that wanted to talk, he didn't even know if he still could. He hadn't tried for a long time. He didn't want to. So, to be left alone, he learned to mask his presence, to hide it completely.

And, as if he wanted problems to replace the old, solved ones, his first mating season came…

Apparently, he was in the right age to choose a mate, so Hollows started to flock to him and he was forced to kill them as each tried literally to fuck him or be fucked. It was disgusting. As he felt it, mate meant something deeper than just someone to have children with. But, he'd learnt during his journey, the weaker Hollows were not smart, only driven by malicious desires.

He did not mate with anyone, even though, maybe, that could have made him peaceful, and the rumour of what he did to who tried to force him reached every corner of the land. They stopped trying. And his mating season finished, leaving him more… hollow… than before.

One thing that improved, too, was his knowledge. Listening, every once in a while or when his mind helped him, made him learn new words. Something he dearly appreciated.

But then… He found two strange creatures wandering around. He sat silently, observing them. They were unlike any other he'd met. Humanoid, his mind offered. The one in the back had white hair and closed eyes, he was thin, tall, giving a sharp feeling from his features. He was smiling, he noticed, but in a strange way. The other, slightly forward, had brown hair and eyes, but strange square things shadowing them. The two had… black clothes covering their bodies… and weapons… Swords.

They didn't feel him, though he wasn't really suppressing his presence, so he stayed put and observed how they talked in hushed tones. He could have heard what they were saying, but he was not really interested in that as he wasn't in talking. The stronger, because that could be the only reason why he was leading, turned to look around and finally saw him. His eyes widened a fraction, but it was hard to be sure because of the squares. His mind gave him another help, glasses.

"Well, I didn't expect to meet a Vasto Lorde so soon."

He tilted his head in slight confusion and curiosity. The weaker one lost some of his smile.

"Why aren't you attacking us?" The stronger asked.

He wasn't really in for a conversation… but he _was_ bored, so… What was bad in answering? He found he didn't need to open his mouth to talk.

"Should I?" His voice was strange, he didn't recognize it.

The other chuckled, maybe… pleased? "I'd prefer not. Bored?"

"What a strange Shinigami you are." He didn't let his surprise at the new word transpire. "That's true, I'm bored. What are you two doing here?"

"I guess you can call this a reconnaissance expedition…" He paused, thoughtful. "I'd like to live here, frankly."

He almost snorted. "What's in here for you? Emptiness is all I see."

The other smiled ferally. "What if I can give you something to quell your boredom?"

He growled. "Speak clearly, Shinigami, I'm not interested in your games of deception." When did he learn what these words meant?

"Very well…" The weaker was smiling more while the other chuckled. "I plan to free you Hollows from this world of loneliness. Would you like that?"

He stood and approached them. They didn't move but the weaker one flinched subtly. That one instinctively knew he was stronger. He left some space and started sniffing the air around them.

Death, blood, deception, betrayal, greed, a bit of anger… Determination and sadness, from the weaker one. He looked at him and the Shinigami nodded in a show of respect. He then moved his gaze on the other. There was much more to unveil about those two… Better keep a wide eye on them… Better yet, on the stronger.

"You want my strength."

His smile stretched. "Exactly."

He already missed his boredom. "Make it worth, Shinigami."

The other chuckled, visibly pleased. "Of course, Ookami."

"Ookami…" There it was… He was a wolf. "I'll keep it. You, though, are named…?"

"Ho' impolite o' us… Ma name is Ichimaru Gin, call me Gin." The sad one bowed, so he nodded.

"That is right, I am Aizen Sousuke, you can call me how it pleases you."

He thought about it for a moment. "I guess you'd prefer something like Aizen-sama." The other nodded. "So be it, words are only words."

Aizen-sama seemed overly pleased, but Gin… Gin had seen through it. He was scanning Ookami with piercing, icy-blue eyes.

Like that, Ookami gained a name, a Boss, a purpose not truly his, a companion in the form of Gin, a home called Las Noches, the promise of being gifted more power. The latter, he really wasn't looking forward to. From his experience, the more power one had, the more one was alone.

He liked his new name, it was something that categorized him better than 'animal' or 'creature'. He was a wolf. He recognized the features in the mask he was wearing when he found a mirror in his appointed room. It had a '0' written on the door, he didn't know its meaning. His mask was black, with ears that outlined his real ones, only the long fur protruding further up. The muzzle was so detailed in carving and shades of colours that it seemed ripped off from a real wolf. It covered his entire true muzzle, even his eyes that still could see, only the jaw was visible when he ate. He couldn't take it off, he knew, but he also didn't want to. Something in the back of his mind told him so.

Oh but, really, he was much bigger than a wolf. Right about double the normal size. He didn't exactly know, but maybe there was another race or something like that to call his… breed? Whatever. He rather liked his new body, better than a mere Hollow.

Aizen-sama was almost always missing, setting in motion some plan of his. He didn't like him so much, thus why he had accepted, but he had some sort of respect for him. After all, it was strange for a Shinigami to not fear someone like himself, especially when he knew he was the strongest in Hueco Mundo by then. He respected that a lot.

Gin, on the other hand, was far more guarded. He was hiding many things, like his Boss, his Master, but his secrets seemed more important. The sad man passed a lot of time in Las Noches, and in Hueco Mundo, sometimes bringing in new Hollows he didn't have the desire to meet. But, the thing Ookami appreciated the most were the silent hours spent in the library, where Gin sometimes read out loud for him. He found out he could read, but he was a bit rusty at it. He didn't let Gin know, he was far more relaxed the way things were.

Las Noches was… not really homey. It was cold in its white and square forms. It had a different sky, but the peace he'd once found all over the place was beginning to fade and recede only in his room and in the library. And, there, only when Gin was present. The other… Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde clearly feared him and Aizen-sama… A new reason to stick with them.

Once, a new Shinigami tagged along with his Master. Tousen Kaname, a dark-skinned blind man with black, braided hair. His get-up was also slightly different from the ones Gin and Aizen-sama normally wore, but he couldn't care less. He didn't really like this one. Too subdued, too silent – even though he didn't talk much either – and too slimy. In his personal opinion. He totally ignored him after the polite introduction, settling down on a couch of the library while Gin resumed reading. Aizen-sama just chuckled and shrugged off the peculiar attitude.

"That's how Ookami is, don't take it personally."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

See? Too subdued, made him almost puke. Gin snorting with laughter the instant they closed the door made him notice that he had understood his feelings.

"I to'ally agree." He'd whispered.

He had huffed in approval.

When Aizen-sama appeared without his annoying glasses – he _knew_ they were just useless – and his hair combed back, he understood that his plan was getting up a step.

* * *

Gin entered his room, where he was relaxing on the large bed, with a troubled smile. He was wearing the same clothes, but with inverted colours, and carrying two more sets.

"Aizen-taichou demands your presence in the Throne Room."

Ookami rolled his eyes behind the mask but stood and followed his companion of sort to the annoying room. It was wide, with a table at one end and a flight of steps to the white throne on the other. Their Master was sitting there with a strange orb in his hand. Tousen was at his side like the faithful dog he was proud to be.

"No use delaying this anymore." He whispered, not to find conversation.

Gin nodded and Ookami strolled calmly to the Throne. He climbed the stairs with a jump when Aizen-sama motioned to come nearer.

"I am comforted to see you again, Ookami."

"Likewise, Aizen-sama." He sat, his tail moving once or twice. "I hope you're pleased with the outcome of your plans."

"They've gone so smoothly I can't even believe it." He smiled. "In fact, this little thing is the one I've wanted for centuries."

He eyed the orb. "I suppose it's more than what meets the eye."

"Clever as always, my friend." He resisted the urge to scowl at the last word. "Yes, it's much, much more." He held it in front of Ookami and smirked. "This thing is the key to new powers for both you and me."

He eyed it again. "I see." A pause. "You called me to test it, right?"

Surprisingly, Aizen-sama shook his head. "No, my friend. I would not endanger your life with something I have not tested yet. You're my most important asset." … Not so surprising, then.

"Who's the guinea pig?"

"Stand at my side and he shall be let in."

Ookami nodded and moved to sit at his free side, his right side… Quite strange… Oh, Tousen was glaring at him, poor faithful dog. Gin's smirk widened a fraction at that before opening the main door and letting in an Adjuchas, almost Vasto Lorde. He'd seen this one before… Something like… Grim… Gromiw… Whatever.

"Grimmjow." Ah, that was the name… something easier would have been better. "Come forth."

The panther arrogantly strolled to the end of the flight of steps and stopped, tail moving nervously. He couldn't talk.

"The time has come for you to embrace new powers, are you ready?"

The panther nodded stiffly. Ookami laid down, muzzle on his crossed limbs, comfortably waiting. Aizen-sama chuckled at that and stood to go down. He stopped in front of the sitting Adjuchas and held high the orb. It lit brightly, but Ookami didn't move. Grimmjow, on the other hand, stiffened to not retrocede. The orb floated and flew to the panther, engulfing him in a white light. Loud growls of pain got slowly replaced by louder screams. Ookami huffed and sat to better observe the result. The light vanished and a man was left, kneeling on the floor. The orb flew to Aizen-sama's hand and stopped glowing.

The blue-haired man was naked, panting, sweating. He had a piece of his mask on the right jaw and cheek, resembling the teeth of the panther. A sword was at his feet. Gin threw him one set of robes, that the… whatever it was, wore slowly.

"You are now an Arrancar, Grimmjow." That… didn't ring any bell in his mind, it was a new word. "You have now the powers of a Hollow and the powers… of a Shinigami."

Oh… that explained it… A new breed.

"Aizen-sama." He called, standing and calmly strolling down.

"Yes, Ookami."

"May I know what that orb is?"

The man motioned to Grimmjow, by then almost completely dressed, to leave and he did. Gin closed the door and approached them.

"It's called the Hougyoku. I won't bore you with unnecessary details, but it can break the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollow."

He nodded, thoughtful. "I see." That was dangerous.

The world had an order. That order was kept by boundaries and limits. Breaking them meant chaos. This was highly dangerous. He'd done well in accepting Aizen-sama's offer, that time…

"Was the experiment successful?"

"It was, Ookami. It's your turn, if you may." The man held his hand high and asked for a silent permission.

He nodded. The Hougyoku flew to him and he became suddenly engulfed in darkness. It was strange, because Grimmjow had been alight, not dark. He felt something push and pull in his body, somewhat painful, but stayed silent and still. He closed his eyes, focusing on the changes his body was going through. Longer and larger limbs, disappearing fur, his muzzle was stretching and decreasing in length and width. The mask did not vanish.

The power of the orb was seeping into him, it was big, wide, almost overwhelming… But somewhat peace-inducing. It was too much for anyone to achieve or gain.

He felt the change stop and opened his eyes. The darkness subsided and he stood from the position he used as a wolf. He brought up his hands and clenched his fingers, testing the new limbs. They seemed… useful. He was naked too, slightly shorter than Aizen-sama, and he could see tight muscles on his body. He nodded at Gin when he took the clothes and the Shinigami helped him get dressed. Ookami hadn't really interested himself in those things, but he observed the movement and understood how to do that next time. This body seemed definitive, after all.

He took the long, black, thin sword from the floor and didn't unsheathe it, just acknowledging it as a new part of his new, humanoid body.

"Magnificent." Aizen-sama clapped twice his hands. "Your change has gone perfectly, I don't think any other will go through it like you did. Marvellous."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama."

"No need to thank me, my friend." He smiled his usual way. "I'm surprised your mask is intact, can you take it off? I'm curious."

Ookami knew he could, this time. He still didn't want to. "I fear not. Has it not changed?"

"Na' one bit, Ookami." Gin said. "But tha' suits you jus' fine."

"Well, can't disagree." Aizen-sama gripped lightly his own chin in thought. "Go rest, Ookami, you must feel tired."

He really didn't, but he needed time to think. "Yes, Aizen-sama." He nodded once and left.

Gin followed him silently. He tested his new legs and found them strong, though a bit untrained. They arrived at his door and he invited the other in. Gin was the only one to ever enter there. He was quite territorial.

"How ya feeling, Ookami?"

"Different." He sat at one of the chair circling the little table. "But definitely stronger." He surveyed Gin as he nodded. "You should really hide your sadness better, Gin." He flinched. "He's too excited to notice, but I am not."

"Can't fool ya, right?" His smile became bitter. "Why d'ya follow him?"

The camp he was stepping on was mined. "I'm bored."

He lifted his hand and sneaked it under his mask. It moved, detaching from his face, and he used a finger to scratch his nose. Gin smirked.

"Rest well, Ookami." That said, he left.

It was a big risk, he knew, letting Gin know he'd lied to Aizen-sama. But… He had a feeling it was the right thing to do. The right step in the game. They both knew something about the other that could undermine the relationship with their Master. Tricky, but necessary.

That Hougyoku, though… Its danger was true, it needed to be destroyed. He had a hunch what Aizen-sama truly wanted to do with it. Creating an army of Arrancar? Yes, but not the whole truth. Nothing was ever the whole plan with him.

* * *

 **YaMi : Thanks for reading. *bows***

 **Let me know what you think! See ya!**


	2. 02 – Mating Season

**Hey there! Second chap on its way! This one has mature content, a bit hasty but that was needed by the plot and all. Thanks for everything!**

 **Rebornx3:** Thank you, I'm happy you like it so far and I hope you'll enjoy it fully ;D

 **Ariel** : Thanks a lot! I agree, there are very few, both about this pairing and about Hollow!Ichigo :( Thanks again!

 **Words: 3525.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **02 – Mating Season**

* * *

Ookami wore his white jacket over the pants and the black gloves to hide the hole in his right hand. He sighed, scratching his nape in defeat. The timing really was annoying.

His second mating season had begun. It really did not have a period, like every year, because that happened only when one had found his mate. Ookami had not, thus his season was all over the place. But, this time, unlike the first… His body was seriously on heat. If the first had just pulled every near Hollow to him, this one was pushing him into the search of oblivion. He mentally thanked having such control and his mask, because the constant light blush wasn't going away… Though, it went well with his orange, spiky, short hair and his rich brown eyes.

He left his room with the mask on and closed the door. No need to lock it. No one dared to enter, especially after what he'd done to Grimmjow when he'd _tried_ to.

He looked at the '0' and brushed a hand on the covered tattoo on his left biceps.

Gin was waiting in the corridor for him and they nodded to each other before walking slowly to the Throne Room. The table at one end of the wide space was to be used as a meeting place. They entered and Ookami didn't even look at the others, sitting at his seat, at the right of Aizen-sama. Tousen glared at him, as usual, but he ignored the dog. Gin stayed standing behind himself and the Master, between their seats.

He closed his eyes and focused on listening.

"We're all gathered. Ulquiorra, your report."

Uhm, Ulquiorra, the only one beside Starrk and Gin who knew how to be silent when needed. From what he knew, the Espada, as the numbered Arrancar were called, had been sent out on a mission in the Human world. No one beside Ookami was allowed to go there if not for a mission and without Aizen-sama's consent. He briefly asked himself if his Master was under the clear delusion of thinking of himself as a _trustable_ asset. He only did what he wanted.

Ulquiorra stood and, without words, took off his eye. He destroyed it and the images flooded their minds. Some Humans, some fights, people killed… a dark-haired and dark-eyed Shinigami training with some other. But this girl… She seemed Human… Half-Shinigami. That surely had something to do with the plan, if Aizen-sama was interested in her.

"I'm impressed, Ulquiorra." Aizen-sama seemed pleased.

"Why didn't you kill them all, Yammy?!"

Ookami tuned down the argument and sighed imperceptibly. Grimmjow, someday, would have signed his own death.

* * *

Truthfully, he didn't think the Espada was so stupid as to defy the Master's orders. When someone reported that he'd taken his Fracciòn, the ones that served him, to Karakura town without permission, Ookami was playing chess with Gin in the Throne Room while Aizen-sama observed from his seat. Just looking at Tousen made him understand that Grimmjow was going to be executed on a whim. So, he stood, bowed curtly, not too deeply, and looked at the Master.

"I'll go take them back, Aizen-sama."

He didn't wait for a nod, because the pleased smile said it all. Gin tagged along, though he didn't know why, and they passed through the Garganta exactly where the fight was happening. Grimmjow was about to strike the Human-Shinigami. Ookami just appeared at his back and the Espada couldn't do more than freeze because of the spirit pressure he pushed around. Even the girl whimpered and fell to her knees.

"Grimmjow, I don't recall Aizen-sama giving you permission to travel to the Human World." He saw the other tremble slightly. "Sheathe your sword and come with me. Your Fracciòn are already dead."

The Espada clenched his fists and growled in utter frustration. "Strange, he's finally sent you to deal with something."

"I offered to. We're going back."

Gin had stayed near the still opened Garganta, motioning to enter with his usual feral smirk. Ookami looked as the panther sheathed his sword and went back to Las Noches. He lifted his spiritual pressure and heard the girl regain haphazardly his breath. He turned to her and debated whether to say something or not. Gin left.

"I'll make sure this kind of incident doesn't happen again. The mission was not authorized by Aizen-sama." He bowed shortly in a goodbye movement and reached for the Garganta.

"You… Who are you…"

He sighed. "Aizen-sama calls me Ookami." He left and closed the portal to the corridor outside the Throne Room.

He entered and saw how Tousen was about to burst because of petty words said by the Espada. Gin was watching silently. Aizen-sama was slightly annoyed. He moved just in time to block Tousen's sword and disarm him, saving Grimjow's life but not his arm. It flew in a river of blood.

He screamed, Tousen tried to retake his weapon, Ookami put a foot on it and his own sword at his throat.

"Tousen, I would not continue in this craze if I were you. Your attitude is troubling Aizen-sama and wounding one of his soldiers was not wise." He looked at the Master and nodded once before sheathing his sword. "I apologize for my rough behaviour, I acted according to your desires, Aizen-sama."

"Oh no, Ookami, don't apologize, you did perfectly." He was pleased… Not good. "Grimmjow, go take care of your shoulder, I have every intention of giving you a new arm… I expect your best attitude, from now on."

The panther stood, nodded and left. Gin suppressed his snickers as Tousen took back his weapon.

"Do that again and I will cut your throat."

"I think not." The Master stood and approached them. "Ookami is my best warrior, Kaname, and he's just showed it. You're dismissed."

When he left, the Espada imagined a tail between his legs. Gin snickered.

"Now, now… Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"His Fracciòn died at the hands of several Shinigami's, Captain and Lieutenant-level, as Gin has taught me to recognize. Grimmjow was fighting the girl from Ulquiorra's memories and got that wound on his chest."

"I see… Very interesting." He paused, thinking. "I need to ask you something, Ookami."

He just nodded.

"I can't trust the others. Starrk is too lazy, for example. Gin has not the control you have over Reiatsu… And there's a man, in Karakura, who's really good at perceiving it… So, here is your mission. Watch what they are doing in that town. Only during nights, for three days."

"How do I understand what time it is?"

"Gin will tell you."

Ookami nodded again and excused himself from the room, going directly to his own. He'd managed to save Grimmjow's life, that girl's life and gain a bit of show from Tousen. Three days… It seemed a countdown. To what? Was there something happening? Aizen-sama would have not given him something trivial… No, he wanted information on his enemies and only after he would make his move. He had to thread carefully.

But, first… a deserved shower. At the beginning of the day, he had only planned to play chess, after all.

* * *

The Garganta silently closed behind him and Ookami looked around at the trees of the forest near the town. He eyed the pages Gin had handed him with an arched brow. Each had a photo, a name and soma data. He took the pen, anchoring it on his ear. He closed his eyes and sensed the Reiatsu presences. There were several, some stronger, some weaker… He decided to begin from the weakest.

The little soul was moving towards the outskirt of the city. He checked his own presence was rightly masked and swiftly ran there. He stayed far, checking his surrounding and the documents. He found her, Inoue Orihime. A girl that had some kind of healing powers. Well, she seemed fine, if not totally saddened. He tailed her and found the barrier. He was surprised at how not only did she slip through without problem but she hadn't even noticed the shield in the first place. She was both talented and stupid. He noted that, but with more formal words.

He then analysed the barrier, approaching it. It was something like Kidou, Gin had told him about those Shinigami techniques. Not like he really cared, he could destroy it, he knew. Problem was that he definitely shouldn't. The key word for the mission was to be discrete, so no destroying… Well, maybe he should go check on the others and try to understand if some of his targets were in there, to begin with.

He turned around and got to work, always checking if the girl came out of the barrier. He managed to find, in the basement of something that resembled a hospital, Uryuu Ishida, that was training with his father, of which he couldn't catch the name and didn't have the file. He heard something like how the boy had just retrieved his powers and noted it down. Then, he stumbled in a shop. He could clearly feel several Reiatsu presences, some stronger than the others, but he didn't feel like entering. Not because he didn't want to, but because he felt it was dangerous.

He sighed. This mission was proving to be harder than he'd expected. Surely, having met them before would have helped, as in measuring their Reiatsu, but he couldn't recognize them as it was. Ookami scratched his head and hair, jumping on a nearby roof. Only then, he noticed the sky. He gaped.

It was _completely_ different from the dark one of Hueco Mundo. This was sparkling. It had several little dots that shone, like the Hougyoku, but differently. These ones were distant, brilliant, beautiful… He lifted his mask to observe them better and it was like an explosion, an endless sheet of precious gold powder. It was _nothing_ like Hueco Mundo.

A sudden sound of someone clearing their throat made him tense, hand already on his sword. He had barely the time to unsheathe it and point the black weapon at a broad neck before feeling a wet line slip from the new wound to his shoulder blade. The jacket was going to get dirty on the inside, perfect…

Ookami closed his eyes, finding it useless to try and hide his face… The hair was covered, but, really, it was useless… He sighed, not even looking at the enemy.

"I'm not here to engage combat. My mission is to merely observe, this fight is not in either your or my agenda."

"Really…" The silky, deep baritone took him by surprise and a strange shiver ran down his spine. "And what are you doing here?"

"Data collecting." He used the free hand to show the pages from his jacket briefly. "No harm from me here, I was just going back."

Ookami still refused to look at him, but he was not admiring the sky anymore, caught in a rush of thoughts. This could not be happening. The one that had just surprised him was a Shinigami, a strong one.

"What has Aizen in stride for us?"

"Aizen-sama does not share his plan with mere pawns. If you want to interrogate me, nothing will come out of my mouth and I _will_ fight you."

At that, he couldn't not look at the other, because his words were meant to sound as a threat. The Shinigami was a tall, lean-built man with light skin and messy, light-blond hair that seemed pale in the moonlight. Strands framed the sides of the face and the nose and he had stubble on his chin. He was wearing a dark coat and a dark green shirt with pants underneath. The last things he registered were his eyes.

Grey, shadowed by a strange hat, deep, guarded, piercing.

The instant he locked gazes, he knew. He instinctively knew. There was no other explanation for the fire in his lower stomach. None other for the returning blush that had subsided only an hour prior. None other for his breath to be caught in his throat.

This man was his mate. And there was no way the other had not noticed it. The widened, beautiful eyes, the tenser form, the retreating sword…

Suddenly, foreign thoughts and pictures filled his mind. A dark laboratory… Test tubes… New experiments… Warm tea… Regrets… Determination… Longing… Surprise…

Ookami opened his mouth, hold on his weapon weakening, but no sounds came out of it. He took a step back just as the other took one forward. This was not boding well… Not at all. He turned around, mask back on his face, and started running, using Sonido. But his knees were weak because of his heat.

Sensing the approaching man, he used the still unsheathed sword, circling it around his body in an attempt to stop him. Another weapon hit his own and he found his waist trapped in two strong arms. The thought of harming the other didn't even brush his mind. He felt like a cornered prey, but it was not… a bad feeling…

"You…"

"No." Ookami tried to break free, turning in the embrace. "No, this… This is not…" The words died in his throat, he couldn't say them.

The other man made him turn his head, hands of steel on his wrists. "We are mates." And his eyes were so determined that Ookami almost crumbled.

He shook his head and tried again to run away. "We can't be." He said, but his voice wavered. "This can't be…"

"It is. You can't deny it, we are mates."

"We are enemies." He looked up sharply. "We're meant to kill each other, not to… to…" The blush came back.

The other's eyes were much softer, though. A hand gripped lightly the edge of his mask and he felt the cold air on his face once again. It was good against his heat…

The hand that grazed his cheek was much better.

"We are mates."

His mind shut down completely when two bruised lips covered his own. The man was kissing him. An enemy was kissing him. He didn't even know his name, he shouldn't even be there… and yet… and yet…

Ookami's knees lost their strength and he would have fallen if the man had not gripped his waist. The chaste kiss ended and the Espada breathed eagerly.

"You're in heat…"

Was he just noticing…? _Good job, Ookami…_

He pushed the man away but was once again stopped. "Is this your first heat?"

He shook his head, a bit unsure. "Second…"

"You have to mate."

Ookami flinched. "No… No, I have to go back." He stood, firm on his legs thanks to pure adrenaline. "We can't…"

"I don't care what Aizen made you swear or pledge. You are _my_ mate…" His hardened and angry eyes softened again. "And I won't let you refuse me."

The Espada was left speechless by the raw possessiveness in the man's tone and, right after, by being pinned to a tree. He felt completely powerless and his body was definitely not helping. The heat was stronger, more prominent and insistent. He could not defy it… Nor him.

"Who are you?" He asked while they ravished each other's orbs.

"Kisuke." He paused mere inches from his mouth. "You?"

"I… I'm called Ookami…"

"That's not your true name, is it?"

He shook his head. "Originally, I had no name."

The man… Kisuke leaned forward and conquered his lips. Ookami let out a low, guttural moan and welcomed the tongue in his mouth. It put his insides on fire… and his lower half awakened completely. He felt his wrists being freed and immediately let them slid on the other's shoulders. They were broad, strong, tense… Kisuke's hands roamed on his sides and started undressing him. The cold air touched his legs and he instinctively brought one up to the other's waist, moaning at the new sensation of their manhood's brushing. There were still too many clothes. They parted their lips and Kisuke trailed soft kisses and licks on his jaw and neck, stopping at the crook between neck and shoulder. It was then that he bit harshly, claiming him as his mate. Reiatsu flowed through the wound and he gasped in the satisfying sensation. Satisfaction was brief, however, and a stronger need cursed through his veins.

Ookami lost his last bit of chain on rationality and swiftly undressed the man's lower half. He anchored his legs on the other's waist, gripping the tree behind his back to stay in place. Kisuke understood the silent, obvious request and held him up by his thighs, aligning his member and pushing. The Espada gritted his teeth at the strange pain, a low moan mixing with Kisuke's groan. He circled his shoulders with his arms and bit down harshly, mirroring his own Mark. The Shinigami groaned loudly and started moving fast. Ookami lost the bite and was left to moan mindlessly. The motions made his mind completely blank with pleasure and… He felt empty no more.

He searched for those lips and kissed them with more than just lust. It was as if Kisuke was filling him… with… something not visible, not tangible… something that he wasn't able to describe or name. They locked gazes and Ookami knew the other had understood. The pace quickened and both soon reached their climax, prey of the mating and the need of release.

Kisuke's breath mixed with his own and they stayed like that for a while, talking with their eyes. Only the stars were testifying their mating, and they couldn't even care.

* * *

Gin was, for the first time in his long life, unsure. His goal had not changed, but the road to achieve it had shifted and morphed.

Everything had gone according to Aizen's plan. Literally everything, up to the littlest detail… Minus one thing. One Arrancar. A peculiar Espada. The strongest, too. Maybe even stronger than himself. Maybe, just maybe… capable of truly defeating Aizen.

Ookami was a strange one. He was silent, introvert, had a pleasing way of speech and gave off a peaceful atmosphere. Wherever they crossed paths, the Espada nodded in respect and Gin _felt_ _compelled_ to reciprocate. The hours passed in the library had become his only moments of true relax, given his undercover task. And then… He'd gone and proved his lie to Aizen.

That meant a lot of things.

First of all, out of every Arrancar created, Ookami had been the only one keeping the whole mask. He'd not screamed in pain. He'd not fallen over because of tiredness. He'd had the strength and the cool necessary to lie to Aizen and be trustable. Why did he feel keeping his face hidden was prudent?

… Why had he confided in Gin?

Usually, people did not trust him. Be it for his crepiness or his smirks or his closed eyes, he didn't really care. But this one had smelled his sadness, apparently, and had not reported it to Aizen.

Why had he joined them? He didn't know. Ookami was a mix of oddities and he had a feeling a lot of his secrets were not destined to reach his ears. But, he also wanted to make him part of _his_ plan. It had started to protect, the whole following Aizen like a zealot to stop him, and, obviously, he was all alone in it. He'd betrayed everyone and he was going to betray the one he'd betrayed them for. Fucking joke.

Ookami, though… He gave him a strange feeling of trust, something he'd never felt about this whole matter. So, there he was, going to the Throne Room to try and understand Aizen's plans for the Espada.

Gin entered and moved his gaze on the psycho, smirk never falling.

"Gin, Ookami is on his way?"

"Course, the lad's leashed." Bullshit.

"I'd not put it that way. He is strong, we need him to stop the Kurosaki's."

"Tha' girl?"

"Not only her. Don't you know about her family?"

Gin shook his head. "Nuthin'."

Aizen hummed thoughtfully. "Kurosaki Karin, twin sister of Kurosaki Yuzu, daughters of Kurosaki Isshin…" Oh, damn… _That_ family. "… that was Shiba Isshin before tying his soul to Kurosaki Masaki, stopping her Hollowification. Do you remember?" Gin silently nodded, wary of keeping his smirk. "I recently discovered they had another son, much older than the twins. He is dead."

The Shinigami was not liking where the conversation was going. "Le' me guess. Ookami resembles tha' dead boy."

Aizen nodded. "Exactly."

Time didn't overlap, though. "But tha' was recently."

"Ah, yes. At the beginning, I was just happy to have found a Vasto Lorde willing to join. I wanted to use him, but I'm changing my mind." His always present smile took a darker edge.

"Why's tha'?"

"Because I still lack a mate." He chuckled. "I don't hope to find a true one, so better for it to be him. He's strong, unmarked, he could have a mating season any time." _Damn._ "I will Mark him, then."

Gin didn't like that one bit.

* * *

 **YaMi : Thanks for reading. *bows***

 **Let me know what you think, ok? See ya!**


	3. 03 – Protection

**Yo! Now now... I have to say, I know nothing of pregnancy, so the topic, the actual timing of things in this fic can be off, though... we're talking about male pregnancy, so I can do whatever I want... Anyway, I hope the whole topic comes as okay, fine.**

 **American:** Thank you! Updates will come in 2/3 days because I've already written all the 7 chapters :) It's only a matter of publishing it and I didn't want to simply publish everything on a single day because I wanted feedback :P Thanks! I really, _really_ appreciate you like it!

 **Rebornx3** : Yay! Don't worry about it, it's not a problem! I'm glad you find the time to review and even happier that you're liking this! :D

 **Words: 3173.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **03 – Protection**

* * *

Urahara Kisuke was basically a scientist. He did not believe in Gods – even though he himself was considered as one –, he didn't believe in supernatural beings of which he hadn't confirmed the existence… He had never believed in love.

As a century-old-researcher, he knew a lot of things. He had seen how a Shinigami could break the barrier to Hollow's powers, the contrary had not surprised him. Especially after Aizen had acquired the real Hougyoku from Rukia. Visored's and Arrancar's, two faces of the same coin. Two opposite entities that were bound to fight, sooner or later.

He had studied the Visored body, its powers and capabilities. Obviously, they were not much different from Shinigami, only plus the Hollow. Rather simple. And the broken barrier was not to ever be mended, unfortunately. He'd spent years in trying to find a solution, unsuccessfully. They did not hold grudges against him anymore, but he still felt responsible.

However, it was not a matter to ponder on that sunrise. Kisuke sighed soundly, walking to his shop. He felt light, as if he had a skip on his steps. After five rounds of such sex, that was bound to be… He was not tired, he could have gone again… like, at least two times more, but… The Espada – because he was not simply an Arrancar – had escaped after having satisfied his mating needs, though it was not enough for the entire season. He'd gained enough presence of mind to understand what they had truly done and the consequences that would fall on them, should it reach determined ears.

Kisuke knew what mating seasons were. Shinigami's bodies worked a bit differently. Though they had something alike, they were also bound by rules and tradition. Mating was meant to happen after a wedding, and, not every time, they were true mates. Almost never, now that he thought about it. Observing Visored had given him more intel on Hollow's bodies. They had mating season and they were a serious matter.

Hollows were beasts, basically, if they had needs, they sated them with whatever and whoever. It was hard to ignore such instincts, as much as the hunger right after turning into one. Visored's had overcome their first round without too much fuss, but the second… They could have not. They had found out the hard way.

The first day of the second mating season, which pauses differed from one to the other, was okay, easily ignored. The next, a bit harder… The third was _painful_. The fourth, Kisuke had not wanted to bet Hyiori's life and had provided a surrogate. As he had then with everyone who'd needed it.

He could only speculate what would have meant for a Vasto Lorde turned Arrancar. Nothing good. And he was supposed to let _his_ mate be prey to those symptoms? No. Absolutely not.

He'd seen the Arrancar out of pure luck. He was walking to one room to the other to go down in the basement when his eyes caught the moving shadow on a roof. He left through a window and stopped near the unmasked man. He froze while analysing his face, marvelling at how he couldn't feel any spiritual pressure from him. It was basked in the stars' light, filled with wonder while observing them with shadowed eyes. He recognized the clothes, however, and cleared his throat to catch his attention. He should have expected the defensive mechanism, but he was always ready.

The exchanged words were not important anymore, in his mind. When they'd locked gazes… Those chocolate orbs… Kisuke had felt thoroughly entrapped. He'd found his mate. His true mate. The instant he'd understood, the other had, too. It worked that way, being mates meant being two and eternally tied. The utter fear and denial reflected in those eyes had unfrozen him and then he'd chased the Espada. He couldn't bring himself to care about being enemies. They were mates, so he'd claimed him as the other had claimed himself. The Marks testified that.

Kisuke entered through the main entrance and sighed. "I'm not in the mood for conversation."

"You smell."

"Why, thank you, Yoruichi-san." He walked to the kitchen, where Tessai was brewing tea.

"You smell of sex."

That was obvious. "Your point?"

"You found your mate."

He remembered telling her something like, if he ever touched anybody, it would have been his mate. No ways out of this one.

"I did."

"Well? Who is it?"

"You won't like the answer." Kisuke sat and propped his head on his hand, elbow on the table.

Tessai arched a brow but stayed silent. He served warm tea and left the room. He mentally thanked his tact.

"Try me."

He observed the woman sit in front of him and sighed once more. Her forms were so different from Ookami's firm muscles…

"An Espada."

Yoruichi arched an unimpressed brow. "You're shitting me."

"Am not." Kisuke sipped some tea. "I think he's the one that has saved Karin."

"The wolf mask?"

He nodded. "He told me he was in the Human world to collect data and not to fight."

"That's different from how a normal Arrancar behaves… Aren't they anger-driven?"

"More than angry, to me…" He remembered his eyes. "He seemed lonely."

Loneliness, duty, pain, white, boredom, longing… Disbelief and surprise. They had all danced in his mind when he'd locked gaze with the chocolate orbs. No anger, no blood lust, no… desire to be ordered around.

He took a deep breath. "He didn't want to mate, but he was at his second mating season…"

"I see." She knew, after all. "Marks?" Kisuke nodded, drinking his tea. "This complicates things."

"A whole lot."

"What are you planning?"

He put the empty cup on the table and intertwined his fingers in front of his face. "That man is _my_ mate, I want him back."

* * *

Ookami closed the Garganta and fell on his bed, breathless.

What had he done… _What had he done?_

Out of all the crazy things he could have plotted against Aizen, this was… the worst.

He had found his mate. They had mated and… they had _marked_ each other… There was no way out of it anymore… And he… Ookami… couldn't regret it at all.

He hid his mask-less face in the pillow and felt the blush creep on his cheeks. He'd mated… He still felt the calloused hands on his arms, chest, sides, legs… He could still feel the sensation of being claimed, of the bite, of the satisfaction, of… being filled. It was so different from what he'd felt the first time, when Hollows had wanted to force themselves on him…

But… This whole thing… Entailed a lot more.

He stood, sitting at the edge of the bed and going in the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed soundly. The blush, the Mark, the marks… He brushed a hand on his face and hid it under the mask. The blush was not visible anymore. He fixed his clothes, that he'd worn hastily just moments before. Fortunately, the way he was used to wear them completely covered every sign of what had happened.

Ookami lingered a bit before fixing the jacket. He observed the Mark and found it had taken a pattern, as if a tattoo. It was as if someone had stitched back the bite marks with chirurgical ability. He found it strange, but he had not time to dwell on the matter… neither the possibility to ask for an explanation. He covered it and left his room.

No one was waiting for his return, so he walked directly to the Throne Room and entered after knocking. Gin was sitting at the table, Aizen-sama was at his throne, smiling pleasantly.

"Welcome back, Ookami."

The Espada nodded and reached the end of the stairs. "Thank you, Aizen-sama." He took the files from the jacket, wary of not letting too much of his skin to be seen. "I've observed Inoue Orihime and found she has a strange ability to pass through a complicate Kidou barrier."

"Which barrier?"

"I don't really know, it shielded an entire area on the outskirts of the town."

Gin hummed. "Seems 'ta me the Visored's are actin'."

"That can be, Gin. You didn't try to pierce through?"

"As the mission was supposed to be carried discretely, I decided against destroying it. Only touching it would have alarmed the Kidou master behind its activation."

"I see, well done. If you have still not seen every person inside by the third night, destroy it and fight your way to the data on everyone."

"As you wish, Aizen-sama." He changed file. "I've found Ishida Uryuu. He was fighting his father and I heard them saying that the boy has regained his powers."

"Interesting. Go on."

"I located a shop that seems to have a wide basement. I felt a lot of presences in there, Shinigami and Human. I decided against entering and someone saw me. A man in–"

"Urahara Kisuke." The Shinigami interrupted him with a smirk. "He is in your files, tell me if he is the one."

Ookami found the matching photo. "Yes, he is. I came back right after being discovered."

"He didn't ask you anything?"

"Only your plans, Aizen-sama. I made him notice that you do not share your thoughts with mere pawns."

That earned a chuckle. "Only you, Ookami, would treat someone like Urahara that way."

"Pardon my curiosity, who is he?"

He hummed. "He is a genius, to be brief. And he is the one that created the Hougyoku."

Well… Kisuke clearly didn't want to use it like the Master was. Ookami nodded once.

"With your permission, I'd go back to my room…"

"Wait a moment."

Aizen-sama stood and approached him with a smile that felt more threatening than ever. Ookami repressed a shiver.

"Did you already experience your mating season?"

Out of all things… He could not have understood something, right?

"Only once, Aizen-sama. I had not met you yet, back then."

"I see…" The brown-haired man took his gloved hand and put his lips on its back. "Then, would you consider becoming my mate, Ookami?"

He blinked. "… Your mate, Aizen-sama?"

"Yes." He straightened but didn't let go of his hand. "I have not one yet and finding the true one seems impossible, by now. I've selected you, among everyone. What is your answer?"

He suddenly regretted not having a cussing vocabulary and mentally noted to listen to Grimmjow more often. Because, _damn_ , he needed to yell _something_ in his mind. Ookami held back whatever reaction and looked down.

"I am honoured of this proposal, Aizen-sama. As soon as my mating season comes, I'll be sure to inform you."

"Marvellous." The other commented, going back to his throne. "Go rest, my _intended_ , you need to for tomorrow."

Ookami nodded and left, Gin right behind him. He relaxed his tense shoulders and almost ran to his room, closing the door after his companion entered. He didn't manage to hold back, then.

The Espada punched the table right in the middle, destroying it down to splinters. Gin covered behind a wall, smirk falling completely. The chairs flew but he saved one, then let it on the floor and sat on his bed. The Shinigami took the chair and put it in front of him, sitting down. He didn't say anything, Ookami deeply appreciated it and looked at the floor with crossed arms.

"You should not worry for me, Gin. You already have your things to worry about."

"One or two more don't change a lot." He could talk in a normal way, when he wanted to…

"If you really want to, then you will have to let me in yours."

Gin shrugged. "Not really the place to engage in such conversations."

"Definitely."

"Tomorrow night, I will come with you."

"Is that prudent?"

"It is advisable. Urahara has met you, so everyone knows someone is collecting information, and that means they will be more alert. Two is better than one and our Master agrees."

Ookami nodded, finally looking up at the other. "We'll talk then."

Gin nodded back, stood and went at the door. "Rest, Ookami. You seem to need it."

He had the time to snort before the Shinigami left. He needed an _eternal_ rest.

* * *

Ookami woke up suddenly in sweat and ran to the bathroom. The sink was soon dirty with the remnants of dinner. The Espada regained his breath and gripped the borders of the porcelain. Was he sick? It had never happened before… Well, there was a first for everything, sure, but it was still strange. He cleaned the mess and washed his face before going back to sleep.

* * *

Ookami patted Gin's shoulder and sighed. "I think you took the right choices. He is your mate."

"He could have been, now though…" They set out of the forest towards the Kidou barrier.

"The way I see it, you two can still be. Shinigami's are different, they do not feel the need to mate like us."

Gin looked up at him with an arched brow. "Something happened."

Ookami smiled bitterly under his mask. "I've recently found mine…"

The Shinigami's eyes widened. They were a pale azure. It was a shame to hide them.

"You have…?"

"He's claimed me already."

They stopped outside of it and Gin sighed, analysing the barrier. "I agree, this can only be destroyed and they would notice right away. You'll have to do it tomorrow."

The Espada nodded and they took off towards the hospital in silence. Uryuu Ishida was still training with his father. They left with some more data about Quincy powers, thanks to Gin's knowledge. Their next and last destination was the shop.

"It is not good, Ookami. What Aizen wants, he takes."

They stopped on a nearby roof, observing the building. "He can't take me, Gin."

"Yes, if he kills your mate." Ookami huffed and looked away. "I know you couldn't have refused, but you now are his intended, Aizen-taichou wil–…"

He had not covered Gin's mouth in time.

Ookami turned towards the shop and almost saw the fury come in waves out of his mate. Possessiveness. It was not the place nor the time, but he felt aroused at the sight.

"We need to go."

He hastily opened a Garganta and threw himself and Gin through it just as a clash resounded in his own room. When the portal closed, Ookami saw pain frame the fury in wide, grey orbs.

" _He_ is your mate?"

The whisper made him turn to Gin. "I didn't ask for it…"

"I wasn't implying it's your fault… I… I'm just impressed." He paused. "And frankly scared."

Ookami huffed. "I'd like to feel proud… But…"

"Yeah." Gin scratched his nape. "I suppose you're in mating season." He nodded. "You hide it really well, survive these days and everything will turn out fine."

"I truly hope so."

* * *

Ookami cleaned the sink and sighed. Twice in a row was definitely _not_ a good sign. He had an impressive healing ability, after all, so, whatever it was that was making him sick, would have already gone away. He closed his eyes and focused on feeling his body.

After some seconds, he widened them and gasped. It couldn't be. This was just… His unluckiest period _ever_. This was _impossible_ … It couldn't be happening to him… Not now. Not now… His knees hit the floor and he lifted a hand to his lower stomach. He started panting and forced himself to calm down.

He was pregnant… with Kisuke's child. With his mate's child.

A beautiful feeling blossomed in his chest and he found his lips stretching into a wide smile. Happiness… He was not empty anymore. He was happy, he was not alone… He had a baby. A new life in his stomach… waiting to be born and to create messes and to make him go crazy and that… that needed protection.

Two knocks and three more signalled to him Gin was coming in and he stood, fixing his clothes. Ookami left the bathroom and nodded to him.

"Ready?"

"We break in today."

"Right."

Ookami opened a Garganta directly in the outskirt of the city. They passed through and nodded to each other. The Espada swiftly unsheathed his sword and attacked the barrier. He did as the Shinigami had instructed him to, breaking it into a million pieces. Instantly, a warehouse became visible and two men exited, facing them. A blonde and a brunette.

Ookami searched through the files while he noted that Gin had preferred hiding. Aikawa Love and Hirako Shinji, Visored's.

"Oh, so you're my opposite." He said, humming. "Nice to meet you. I guess the other Visored's are in there…" He counted the presences. "Plus… the Human-Shinigami girl." He noted some things about the Reiatsu level.

"And you are…?" The blonde one seemed to be the strongest… Captain-level plus the Hollow.

He noted that down, too. "Aizen-sama calls me Ookami, you may do as you wish."

"Does that mean I can even call you shit? Or dick-less?"

Ookami shrugged, uninterested. "Those are only empty words. It is said that nicknames are the maker's true colours."

Hirako laughed. "Hey, Love, I like this one, let's keep him."

"Not possible." He deadpanned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a mission to finish."

Ookami bowed and left. Gin followed him while hiding. But Hirako did, too. Well, not that he cared. He stopped at the shop and pondered how to make everyone come out. He didn't want to destroy the building, he didn't want to enter to not be trapped inside, someway… Hirako sat at his side and observed him. Ookami sighed and released a fraction of his spiritual power.

It worked…

Urahara Kisuke was the first to appear in front of him. He wrote down the reaction time and the level he could perceive of his Reiatsu. Then came a certain… Oh, there, Yasutora Sado. A human with a peculiar ability. He noted what he could sense. Inoue Orihime seemed a lot better, maybe she had found her resolve to fight. There were Shinigami, but only some were in his files. Hitsugaya Toushiro, Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, Matsumoto Rangiku. Each had a suppressor for their powers.

"Yo, Urahara, do you know this Espada? He's interesting."

Ookami ignored Hirako's words and looked at his mate. The grey orbs were clearly demanding an explanation.

"Gin spoke the truth."

Kisuke tensed, jaw clenched. Ookami opened a Garganta and flew through it right after Gin. He closed it and covered his mask with his hand. This was so thoroughly fucked.

"Crafty…"

"You noticed."

"The little hint? Hard not to." He paused. "Though, your mate did not, I fear."

"Yeah…" Ookami shrugged, looking down from behind his mask. "But he's a genius. If he wants, he can figure it out."

"For now, let's go report what we've found out."

"Right."

He brushed a hand on his stomach absently and they left towards the Throne Room.

* * *

 **YaMi : Thanks for reading. *bows***

 **What do you think? See ya!**


	4. 04 – Hybrid

**Soooooo... Seems like there are people interested in Bleach ff. Looking at the stats of the most recent ones, my hopes were crashed because the fandom, since the ending of the manga, has thinned a lot. For a rare pairing like KisuIchi, I'm surprised more and more people fav and follow and review this one, I'm really, really happy :) I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart, this all means a lot to me :)**

 **Nala1220:** Yep, seriously :P Here is what happens :) Frankly, I don't know if I truly succeeded in making this story blossom, in the end. You readers are the judges :) I hope it's good anyway xD Thank _you_! :D

 **AllTheWorld** : Yeee! You think so? Maybe I'm not able to be objective about the plot, then... Eheh, maybe there will be two sequel one-shots, I'm still planning for those, though. Who knows! Here's the next chap :D Thanks!

 **Guest** : I love Gin, I've loved him since the very beginning and stubbornly loved him even when he was the 'bad guy', and look what a character he turned out to be... Lovely. Thanks a lot, hope you enjoy!

 **Rei** : Here's more :D Less than an hour? That's some feat xD Yeah, I'm not a doctor and I've never been pregnant, so... Confusion! And I am the writer of this fic, so I decide :P Something like this, as in a story that follows the canon but with some twists? I personally love them, if there is the right pairing! If you want, I can pinpoint some good ones for you :) Really? I think Ichigo is a lot OOC, but that was to be expected... Now, I won't spoiler anything, but I've made the change reasonable according to the plot and events. Hope you enjoy this, too, and thank you!

 **Words: 4408.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **04 – Hybrid**

* * *

A month passed.

Ookami watched in the mirror as the due bump was still invisible. Nothing really had changed in his abs. He closed the jacket and sighed. His mating season had ended almost immediately thanks to the baby. He briefly wondered if it was a girl or a boy, if it was an Arrancar, just like himself, or more Shinigami, because of the father's genes…

Those were not really important questions, but he was curious… He wanted to know, to hold him or her… To tell his mate.

A month had passed since seeing him. A long, painful month.

In which Aizen-sama kept asking if his mating season had begun. In which his morning sickness ended. In which he desired to see his mate… In which he devoted himself to protect his unborn and to train carefully.

The signature knock came and he left the bathroom. Gin entered, nodding.

"A meetin', Ookami."

The Espada left the comfort of his room and the Shinigami followed him. With every other Arrancar, Gin dutifully lead them if he had to fetch them… But with Ookami, he let the Espada lead. It spoke of such trust that he felt like telling him about the baby. But then… His protective instinct kicked in and he almost wanted to kill everyone breathing around and escape Las Noches.

They entered the Throne room. Starrk, Lilynette, Ulquiorra, Harribel and Grimmjow nodded at him respectfully. Each had a different reason to. The latter, for example, had begun doing so from the execution attempt by the hands of the loyal dog, Tousen. That, by the way, had gone from glaring to seething at his mere presence. Poor puppy.

He took his seat, at its side Aizen-sama was smiling… Maybe he was trying to be seductive, but he almost shivered in disgust. Instead, he answered to the try of a flirt by scratching his neck. A sign of embarrassment, he'd learned.

"My Espada." Aizen-sama stood. "The time has come to move. I have a mission for many of you." Ookami crossed his arms and closed his eyes, focusing on not reacting, whatever this was about. "Luppi, Anteror, Grimmjow, Yammy and Wonderweiss will attack the town. Precisely, a certain training area dug under a shop." He clenched his jaw, that wasn't visible. "Meanwhile, from Soul Society, Inoue Orihime will be on her way to help her friends. She is our real objective. Ulquiorra will convince her to join us, he already knows how. Ookami will have his eyes on the attacking party to report everything to me. Once he receives the okay by Ulquiorra, you are to come back without making a fuss." He looked meaningfully at everyone. "Being him the 0 Espada, you know that he can order you and you will have to obey."

They silently nodded, some not really willingly or pleased. Ookami sighed silently and opened his eyes. The others were looking at him, as if expecting something. He didn't want to talk.

He had to.

"You're free to fight as much as you want. The point of the mission is to retrieve the complete submission of the healer girl." He had nothing more to say.

That sufficed. The appointed Arrancar's smirked mischievously. Aizen-sama nodded, satisfied, and dismissed them. Ookami stood, and then the party did, too. He left the room, going outside of the building.

He really did not like talking… "Ulquiorra, keep a Garganta opened on the passage from Soul Society to the Human world and wait for her to appear." The Espada did as told and sat in front of the portal. "I'll open a Garganta directly in the underground training area. Be ready."

As they nodded and prepared without even a breath of defiance, he opened the Garganta and preceded them through it. It was a wide space entirely dug in the dirt. It didn't even seem real, but the ones that had growled at their arrival were enough of a proof.

Ookami sat at a rock near the Garganta, closing it, to watch how the fights went. He crossed his legs and arms. He recognized some people from the files, that had increased and that he had decided to memorize, in the end. Ayasegawa Yumichika, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kurosaki Karin, Hitsugaya Toushiro. He took the files and started noting down little important things, even about the fights and their moves.

When Luppi and Yammy started verbally fighting over who would fight, he cleared his throat, eyes still on the papers. "No quarrels, guys. One at a time. Soon enough, some other Shinigami will come." He felt like a mother reprimanding his sons….

The thought made him smile and blush at the same time. And the 'guys' listened obediently, so… He felt strangely proud. As if witnessing his well-behaving child.

"Yes, Sir… Ur… Ookami, Sir."

"Ookami is enough, Luppi."

He finished the report on Hitsugaya Toushiro and put the files away in the jacket. And then… His mate arrived. In his all-mighty, furious, fear-inducing aura… How that could arouse him so much, he didn't know.

Ookami didn't move, didn't react. He only kept on watching as Kisu… as Urahara helped the Shinigami's that were having trouble with the Arrancar's. When Kurosaki Karin fell, Kuchiki Rukia arrived to help her. It was peculiar, really, how these ones rapidly helped whenever their… friends were in need. And they were kind of always on time, weren't they?

Even Hirako Shinji came, not after long. He saved the Kuchiki girl. It was his first time seeing a Visored use his mask, so he looked carefully, chin between thumb and index. Grimmjow got overwhelmed, at that point. Ookami sighed, then intervened. He stopped Hirako with his sword, nothing more. The Shinigami stayed still, both having an eye-to-eye confrontation.

A little Garganta opened near his face and Ulquiorra's one appeared. "Mission complete."

Ookami nodded and the Garganta closed. He whistled long and clear.

"Espada, we are retreating."

Instantly, every Arrancar stopped their attacks and stepped through the Garganta that the '0' Espada had just opened. The foes looked at him, taken aback.

"You're one hell of a monster." Hirako commented, dropping his stance.

Ookami lowered his sword, not sheathing it. "That's true… We both are."

The Visored nodded. The Espada bowed to everyone and turned. A hand gripped his wrist and he held back a sigh.

"You couldn't have refused." He flinched. "I understand, but I don't like it." Ookami closed his eyes. "Just…"

The Espada took a long breath. Then did what was right. He had someone else to protect.

He lifted his sword, put it on his shoulder, pointed it at the other's neck. "I am Aizen-sama's property. Do not touch me so casually, Shinigami."

Every word physically hurt him. And he felt how each made his mate flinch. He freed his wrist and looked behind. At the thunder-struck face of his mate. At the confused faces of the others. At the understanding one of a newly arrived woman. It seemed as if… She had understood everything.

Ookami shrugged off the thought and left through the Garganta, closing it. He looked around at the waiting Arrancar's. They didn't seem to have heard, good. He nodded, even Ulquiorra had already come back.

"You did well today, I'll go report things to Aizen-sama." Everyone but the pale one respectfully nodded to him and left. "Ulquiorra, you have to come with me, I don't know how things went on your side."

"Of course, Ookami-sama."

"Ookami is enough, don't be excessively polite."

"Aizen-sama told me to."

Ugh… "Then, do that only in Aizen-sama's presence. It makes me uncomfortable."

"As you wish."

They started walking back in the building. Ulquiorra was the quieter one among the others. He remembered their first meeting as Arrancar's. He'd been relaxing while reading a book in the library, Starrk sleeping on his favourite couch with Lilynette on the floor playing, when Ulquiorra had entered. He'd looked around, assessed who was present and taken a book for himself. He'd sat in front of Ookami at the table and stayed pleasurably silent the whole time… Well, until Nnoitra had come to demand a duel.

Thing was, the library was Ookami's turf, his personal paradise. So, when one as loud-mouthed and foul-mouthed as Nnoitra entered it with the specific purpose of annoying the ones that considered sacred the place, Ookami took it on a personal level.

"Are you so eager to fight that you deem wise to break into my turf, Nnoitra?" He'd questioned, not lifting his gaze from the book.

He'd felt the rage, the offense. "You are not my Master, you cannot order me–…"

Ookami had swiftly, unseen, unsheathed his sword, pointing it at the other's neck. He could smell the surprise, the blood, the sudden fear permeating the atmosphere. He still did not lift his gaze.

"Oh no. I do not pretend to order you. You're Master of yourself. I'll ask again, do you deem wise to break into my turf uninvited?" He heard the swallow. "You can either stay here, religiously silent, or I can _make_ you silent." He turned a page. "Eternally."

The sound of the door closing was enough for him to sheathe his sword. When he heard a chair move, he felt again forced to talk.

"Anyone that understand how much silence is valuable and that can behave with respect is welcome in here, Ulquiorra. You have both, so you can stay."

"Thank you."

A strange encounter, maybe, but it had put down the basement for a strong companionship. The respect was something he deeply appreciated, too.

Ookami stopped his reminiscing and opened the door to the Throne room. Gin, Tousen and Aizen-sama were there, waiting for them. The Master smiled, visibly pleased and satisfied.

"Welcome back."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama." He bowed, followed by the silent Ulquiorra.

He motioned for him to come forward, the Espada destroyed once more his eye and let them see how the healer girl had accepted the deal without too much fuss. For being a silent one, Ulquiorra sure had his way with words.

Ookami did his report, then, omitting the last part.

"Very well. Ookami, I want you to go take up the girl." The Espada nodded, feeling a bit tired. "Everyone did a good job, I see."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Ookami confirmed. "The Shinigami's seem to really fear our strength, mainly because they don't know its full extent. However, I believe we should not underestimate them."

"I agree." He nodded. "Go rest, Gin will call you when the time comes for retrieving the Human girl. You'll also be appointed for her… _protection_."

"As you wish, Aizen-sama."

The two Espada's bowed and left. They walked some way together until a crossroad. Ookami nodded to him, but stopped when the other seemed to want to talk. The silence stretched and he understood it was a delicate topic. The Espada motioned to follow him and the other did.

He closed the door behind them and offered the only survived chair.

"What happened to the table?"

"I was a bit angry." Ookami sat at his bed.

Ulquiorra seemed unbelieving. "I can't imagine it."

"I guess it's strange, but we're not here for that."

The other closed his eyes. "I altered the report."

Oh… _Oh_.

"In which way?"

"Normally, the vision comprehends my thoughts on the happening…"

"What happened, Ulquiorra?"

He seemed to sigh. "That girl… Is my mate."

Ookami wanted to literally bang his head against the wall. Instead, he covered his mask's eyes with his hand. What a mess… These mates were going to be the end of Arrancar's.

"Why are you telling me?" He asked, not looking at him.

Some seconds passed in silence. "Because I trust you."

Really… Ookami sighed loudly. He laid back, arms on his stomach and chest.

"You want me to take care of her."

"If…"

"I would have even if you had not told me." He caressed his stomach. "No harm will be done to her as long as I'm there. Anything else I must know?"

"No… I have not mated with her and Humans do not experience it."

"Right." He sat up and looked at Ulquiorra, whose face seemed less guarded than usual. "Can I ask you a favour in return?"

"That's the least."

"Then, I'll ask for it when I'll need it."

The Espada nodded and stood. "Can I leave?"

"I'm not holding you prisoner." The other bowed and opened the door. "Oh, and Ulquiorra?" He turned back. "Come here whenever you need, don't be stubborn."

The Espada nodded, unsure, and left. Ookami took off his mask and laid down on the bed, suddenly very tired. He didn't know if that kind of stress was good for the baby, but he didn't really have any other choice, did he?

Though… One problem was presenting about his pregnancy. He didn't know _anything_ about it. About children. About gestation. About _how to give birth_.

He groaned loudly and looked at his stomach. "You're giving me so many problems, and you're not even born…" Though, a smile bloomed on his lips.

* * *

Ookami slipped through a Garganta and instantly located the girl. She was sitting on a rooftop, wearing the bracelet that hid his presence from Shinigami's. He approached her and tapped on her shoulder. The girl shrieked. His poor ears hurt even though he'd covered them in defence.

When she calmed down and apologized profusely, Ookami nodded in acceptance. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ah, yes, I am."

"Did you say your goodbye?"

"Y-yes… I did…"

"Very well." He opened another Garganta and took the girl up bridal-style.

They disappeared through it in the cloudy night.

* * *

Her healing powers were seriously frightening. Though, observing them, Ookami had seen through it. They were not exactly a healer's abilities, but something like… rejecting certain events. Sure, seeing Grimmjow's arm 'grow back' had been eye-opening. He'd found himself wondering about the extent of those powers… Like, could they reject a Mark? Could they reject the turning to Arrancar? Or to Visored?...

"And so! And so! Karin said that UFO do not exist, but I showed her this photo I found in the library and she still denied their existence! I mean, robots do exist… and I really hope I will build one, by the way. You know, those that morph into cars, maybe, or in UFO! That would be so cool!"

She sure did not know the value of silence.

Ookami sighed, but didn't tune her out. She could have slipped and said something important, after all. He looked up from his forgotten book, courtesy of Starrk, and saw the girl pacing happily. Ulquiorra was going to pay him in gold.

"But, I am not so good at fighting, so I mainly let them lead. Like, I heal, fine, but… what more, right? I'm just a hindrance." She chuckled sheepishly.

He scowled at that. "One's strength is not determined by what one can do, but by what one is willing to do. You sacrificed your freedom, and I'd add your pride, to protect your friends. Protection is a strong reason to fight."

The girl blinked at his words and straightened in her seat. "You… Are you…."

"I'm not lying, if that's the problem."

"Ah, no, I… It's just… You're really kind…"

Ookami blinked, taken aback. "Kind? Me?"

"Y-yes… You… You never tried to hurt me… You always treated me well and… And you saved me from… those girls and… These words…" She started crying silently, but a smile was on her lips. "You remind me of a long… dead friend… He used to say words like those and…"

Had he made a girl cry? He felt like shit.

"Thank you…"

Ookami shook his head. "If you want to thank me, let me read for some hours a day. I'll make sure to give you a book, too, if that makes it easier for you."

This time, the girl blushed. "I… Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

Ouch… "Do not be, and do not shout… my ears are sensible."

She clamped shut her mouth and covered it with both her hands. Ookami face-palmed. This girl was a handful. He wasn't exactly sure she and Ulquiorra could be mates.

* * *

A week and a half after taking Orihime, as she wanted to be called, under his protection, Starrk came by to pass on a message of a meeting.

Ookami stood, leaving his book on the table. The girl nodded with a smile and continued reading the one he had recommended. He walked a bit farther but didn't leave the room. She could have listened, he didn't care, his priority was to protect her.

"What happened?"

"Well…" He yawned. "There are intruders in Hueco Mundo." He combed back his hair with a hand. "Don't ask me the names, I don't remember."

"I should ask why _you_ are reporting a meeting, instead."

Starrk chuckled. "Right…"

"Orders?"

"Uhm… To stay put, each in their places and to their tasks… Oh, you should bring the girl to the Throne Room, in… 10 minutes or so."

Ookami sighed. "Fine."

"You really shouldn't be here…"

The Espada arched a brow behind the mask. "You think so…"

Starrk nodded, then left, waving his hand. Ookami walked to the table, where Orihime was doing her best to seem disinterested. He sighed and focused on tracing the intruders. Three… Ishida Uryuu, Yasutora Sado, Kurosaki Karin.

"Your friends are here for you, Orihime. Doesn't seem to me they consider you as a hindrance."

The girl lifted her gaze, tears already filling her eyes. "I…"

Ookami waved a hand dismissively. "We've been summoned by Aizen-sama. Come."

The girl nodded and stood. They reached the room in no time. Only the Master was present.

"Oh, my friend. How are you?" He climbed down the stairs and smiled amicably.

"I'm quite fine, thank you, Aizen-sama. I hope you are feeling well, too."

"Oh, yes. Completely. I wanted to ask our guest something, though."

Ookami stood aside and motioned to the girl to step forward. She did, but seemed really unsure. Aizen-sama took something from his jacket… The Hougyoku.

"Why do you think I'm showing you this?"

Orihime swallowed. "I-I don't know." She stole a glance at the Espada.

"It's a sign of the trust I have in you." He lifted the hand holding the orb to her. "Use Souten Kisshun to fix this for me."

The girl bit his lower lip, shoulders tense and closed. She took a step forward and lifted her hands, cupped over the Hougyoku. In that moment, Ookami pondered if that strange process could be used to reject the original creation of the orb.

* * *

What a surprising development…

Two Shinigami, Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia, had come recently. The group had just split up in the maze of the building. Everyone was engaged in some fight… Except Yasutora Sado. From what he could sense, he was almost dead, but others felt it differently. Orihime was already crying.

"I don't believe it." The whisper reached his ears.

Ookami sighed. "You can believe what you want, but you have to be ready to accept reality."

She nodded and focused again her attention on the book. For once, the Espada was not reading, looking through the window and always controlling the various presences. His orders were to protect the girl, but to not engage combat with anyone, even if it meant letting her go.

After a while, he felt Aeroniero's death and the Kuchiki girl's determined hold on life. Elsewhere, the spiritual presence of Kurosaki Karin dimmed. Ulquiorra was there. He had not time to dwell on it because someone knocked at the door.

"Enter."

Loly and Menoly. What did they want now…

"Sir, we've come to request something." Loly said.

"Is this Aizen-sama's order?"

Menoly cleared his throat. "No, it's our personal request. We want to punish the human girl."

He closed his eyes. "Punish? For what?"

"Because he keeps Aizen-sama's attention from us… from _you_!"

These girls were posing as useless. "I will not allow such a thing. She is an important piece in Aizen-sama's plan, so she will not be harmed."

Of course, the two did not agree. He didn't move. Another Espada blocked the attacks, nearly killing the girls. Orihime gasped.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing here?"

"I need the girl."

Ookami sighed. "What for?"

The Espada looked down. "To heal Kurosaki Karin so that I can fight her."

What was going on in the Arrancar's minds, lately? Another mate problem? He sighed and pondered the request. Loly and Menoly were out of commission, dead. With a huff, he stood, stretched and nodded at Orihime.

"I need to go to the bathroom. It will only take five minutes."

That said, Ookami walked in the attached room and closed the door. He closed his eyes and started counting down the seconds, all the while tracking them down. Grimmjow had wisely thought to take up the girl and use Sonido to get to the Human-Shinigami. Ulquiorra was there, so the result could likely turn out bad. Also, Nnoitra was searching for fighting material, obviously bored.

He finished counting the fifth minute and stretched again. His lower back ached and he was starting to feel tired, lately… He left the room through the window and rapidly approached the fighting ground.

Who knew how his baby was doing… Certainly, he couldn't ask Orihime, she was no medic. Maybe he could capture a doctor from the Human world… Better, from Soul Society… That was tricky, though… And he was an Arrancar, did they really know how his body worked? … Strangely enough, or maybe not so much, it seemed his only chances were… in his mate.

Ookami shrugged off the wild – but welcome – thought and observed the situation. Grimmjow was fighting the Human-Shinigami… Ulquiorra was trapped in an alternate dimension. Orihime was standing aside, visibly worried, with a little girl in his arms. He smiled and leaned on the wall.

It didn't take long for the green-haired to check her surroundings and see him. She jumped at his neck, hugging him tightly, and started crying.

"Ookami… Ookami… It'f good to ffee you again…"

The Espada caressed her back in a comforting motion. "Nelliel, what are you doing here?"

Orihime approached them and sat at his side… obedient girl.

She detached a bit from his neck. "I wahf helping Karin. Ffhe wanted to come here."

"I see…" He didn't stop the motion and she settled down, both looking at the fight.

Human-Shinigami, and now even a Visored… Was this girl needed in Aizen-sama's plan? It was too much of a coincidence to have such a hybrid right in Las Noches. For the first time, he regretted not knowing the full plan.

"Hey, Ookami?"

"Yes?"

"Whofe if it?"

He looked down at her and swiftly hid the Mark she had inadvertently revealed with the hug. "You don't know him." He shifted his gaze on the fight again.

"And doef he know… about the little conffequence?"

No use hiding things from Nelliel. "He doesn't."

"Are you ffad?"

"I've never been this happy, Nel."

"You deferve it, you know?" She smiled softly. "I hope you find the full one."

He ruffled her hair. "Who knows. Anything could happen."

Ookami blocked a big rock from crushing Orihime and threw it away with one hand. It started bleeding because of a sharper edge. Before he could say anything, the girl started healing him. He closed his eyes and the following gasp made him sigh in defeat.

She had found out.

"Ookami-san…"

"Orihime." He stopped her with a low voice. "I hope you understand it's not a subject to talk about lightly."

She nodded hastily. "Yes! Yes! I will not tell anyone, I swear!" The girl yelled in a whisper. "In exchange for your kindness, I won't!"

Ookami sighed and ruffled her hair in thanks. Meanwhile, the Kurosaki girl won the battle and gently laid Grimmjow on the ground. Only then did she notice the other's presence and went to attack him. The Espada blocked the sword with his hand.

"I'm not here to fight, so you better use this time to rest."

He let the sword go and the girl stumbled to the floor. "Ookami… How could it be that the strongest never fights?"

The Espada shrugged. "Orders are to be followed."

"Don't be angry, Karin, Ookami iff a good Efpada. He faved me onffe."

"Fight me…." Grimmjow had stood on bended legs. "Fight me, Kurosaki."

The girl turned. "I refuse."

The blue-haired charged. Nnoitra kicked him out of the way. Karin moved to protect Grimmjow from a deadly blow and another fight started. It didn't take long for the Quinto Espada to overwhelm the tired hybrid and Nelliel decided soon to intervene. Not really wanting to get brought into the fight, he pondered what his choices were. But, as always, when one Shinigami was almost down, another appeared. He didn't know this one, though. Neither the other appeared against Szayelaporro in another place. But the third one, he knew, Kuchiki Byakuya.

The psycho that had put Karin aside to charge into the fight demanded Orihime to heal him. She started running to the little giant, forgetting in her fear that Ookami was still there. He didn't really mind.

Someone else did. Starrk appeared in front of her, stopping her running. He put a hand on her shoulder and they disappeared, just as the psycho and Karin struck the spot. The two looked at Ookami, that arched a not visible brow.

"Where is she?" The girl asked.

He searched for a second. "In the Throne Room."

And the Tenteikuura was activated.

"Can you hear me?" Aizen-sama's voice resounded in Las Noches. "For your continued success against my Espada's, allow me to express my deepest respect." Bullshit. "As of now… We are commencing our invasion of the Human world… to destroy Karakura town. I have no longer use of Inoue Orihime. She is in the fifth tower, come and try to take her back." Ookami scratched his nape, knowing he was to go to the Master's side. "Four of Soul Society's Captains are here as reinforcement… So, now, you all are imprisoned here."

Ookami bowed to them and reached the Throne room through Sonido. Aizen-sama and Gin nodded to him. Tousen was his usual self. Orihime was utterly frightened. He couldn't do anything for her, so he just followed the Master and the Garganta closed behind them.

* * *

 **YaMi : Thanks for reading. *bows***

 **See ya!**


	5. 05 – Family

**Two more chapters to go! I still haven't read anyone correcting anything about canon Arrancar or Shinigami, so I guess, happily, that I haven't mistaken anything, yay!**

 **Rebornx3:** Oh, don't worry, it happens to me all the time when I review... I don't like Orihime, either xD She was needed, though, so I decided to change her ;D a bit. Thanks a lot!

 **Shisui:** I won't even try writing in german, though I'm learning... And I won't lie saying I didn't use google translate to understand what you've written, but don't worry about it, **I appreciate your review all the more** :D Nice, uh? Ehehe, lucky you! I'm happy to read it! Gin is my favorite character, I love him, he _had_ to have a friendly relationship with Ichi! KisuIchi is gold *.* Here's the new one :) As I've said, this story is already complete, 2 days in-between updates :)

 **Foxluna** : Aizen won't know what hit him xD Ehehe, the reactions are here, in part. Not really the time to dwell on the matter, next chapter will ;) Thanks!

 **Words: 4175.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **05 – Family**

* * *

Ookami wasn't really surprised to see the remaining Shinigami Captains waiting for them in what seemed to be a fake town.

"Looks like… we made it in time." The older man said.

He inspired quite the respect. Ookami tuned out the conversation and assessed his surroundings in a bored manner. With their Fracciòn, Starrk, Harribel and Baraggan came through other Garganta's and the 0 Espada sat in mid-air, one leg over the other. His back sure was hurting and it didn't seem he was the one appointed to fight.

However, he moved just in time to evade a strange, hot technique that trapped Aizen-sama, Tousen and Gin. He snorted and crossed his arms, trying to understand if he could and should destroy such a barrier…..

He didn't want to endanger his baby. And the 'Master' would have done something already if he had wanted to. He was not strong only in words. He sat again and watched the fights.

"… out, I'll be giving orders. You'd better not have a problem with that."

As one, the other Arrancar's turned to Ookami. He felt like sighing. He didn't like to talk to so many people and neither to order others around. And the Shinigami's were giving him all their attention, too.

"Baraggan." He called.

The Espada unwillingly turned to him. He was too prideful. Better not wound that pride too much.

"You may give orders as long as those align with Aizen-sama's desires. If I decide they do not, I'll dispose of you." Maybe he was not good at that kind of delicacy.

"Very well." Perhaps yes.

Well, the idea to attack the pillars that were maintaining the town in another place was good, but did he really think such locations would have been unprotected? He agreed with the old man there, he was a fool. He chuckled silently. Sending his four Fracciòn was already a better idea. Not enough, but better nonetheless. One pillar was destroyed, but the reversing of the transfer was stopped in time. All four Arrancar's died.

After a bit of a commotion, truly starting to become annoying, the real battles began. Ookami continued to watch in mild curiosity. Starrk was stealing him longing and envying glances. Between new arrivals in both the parties, the foes were doing quite well, he mused. It was strange how the old man was so powerful but did not meddle in the younger ones' business… It was as if he was there to watch over his children, intervening only to save them from falling. That made him smile.

The fire barrier got wiped out by Wonderweiss' pet and the three Shinigami's regained their freedom. Just as – _as always_ – they seemed to have taken the upper hand, the Visored's came. Hirako seemed overly happy to see Aizen-sama. Tousen was even happier to direct his hate towards someone with the excuse of defending his Master, after they destroyed the pet's puke of Gillians. The giant, humanoid Fox stopped the killing spree of the blind Shinigami and the forces split to be of help. Though, from their conversations, the Visored's didn't exactly seem glad to be of help to Shinigami's.

When Baraggan died, Ookami stood and crossed his arms. The tides were turning around.

"Aizen-sama." He looked at him and nodded in a bow. "I request permission to not let Number one and Number three die pointlessly, if need arises."

The ex-Shinigami hummed, but was smiling. "If you find it necessary, do it." He approached the Espada and brushed a finger on his jaw. "Consider it my present. Your mating season is going to come soon, after all."

Ookami nodded. "Thank you, Aizen-sama."

The brown-haired returned to his previous spot. He watched Starrk's fight carefully, hand already on his sword's hilt. Rules, what a strange power. These Shinigami's were surely interesting. His own powers were different, he found them simple, but… Whatever, opinions were personal, after all.

Ookami used one third of his strength to repel the attack that would have killed Starrk and Lilynette, mindful of not touching the ground. Not staying too long in the boundaries of the spiritual pressure, rules didn't apply to him enough to pose as a problem. He took the bloody body away from the area and started infusing it with his own healing abilities. Not too much.

"You shouldn't have…"

"Shut up and stay alive." Lilynette materialized near the body and he started healing her, too. "I don't have Orihime's ability, so you better not point it out."

The two snorted with a light chuckle. "He is your opponent now."

"As long as he stays put while I tend to you, he deserves a chance."

Starrk scowled. "Do you want to kill everyone?"

"I'll hold back."

He remembered their first meeting. Lilynette had still been too shy to wonder around Las Noches freely, so Starrk had done that in her stead. Ichigo had just started testing his powers in one of the many training rooms deployed underground the building. When Starrk had peaked in, he had almost shot him a deadly Cero. Not the friendliest first encounter he'd experienced – that record went to Ulquiorra –, but, apparently, the most showing off one. Sometime after, Ichigo had still been in that room, but experimenting with flickers of his spiritual power. And Starrk had been forced on his knees while passing by because of it. "With that kind of power, if you are to unleash it all, I would feel it even a thousand worlds away." The library, though, had always been their Eden.

Ookami, satisfied with the outcome, let them rest and stood. The Shinigami Captain was a bit farther in front of him, Shikai still released. Neither talked.

"That's enough, Gin." Aizen-sama said, probably tired of waiting. "Let's get this over with."

Gin stopped fighting Hirako and the Master challenged everyone. Verbally. He started baiting the Visored's and the short, angry girl couldn't let it fly past her head. Gin did what he was supposed to… The girl was cut in two. Hirako gained his chance with Aizen-sama, but it was obviously just a playground for him.

Harribel had just fallen, too, still breathing.

Ookami bowed to the Shinigami. "I thank you for letting me tend to my friends and I apologize for making you wait."

"No problem at all… My name is Kyouraku Shunsui."

"I'm called Ookami, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'd like to express my admiration for your Shikai. It's quite tricky."

"Why, thank you." He smiled. "I'd comment on your power, but, so far, no one has really had the chance to see it."

"I'm afraid it won't change anytime soon."

"We shall see."

"Very well."

Ookami felt Tousen fall and was suddenly more eager to fight. He slowly unsheathed his sword, the black of the blade reflecting how his soul felt at finally fighting. It was not something he particularly liked. He let his armed arm at the side, blade almost touching the floor. It was longer than his legs.

"You want to fight me without releasing your power?" He seemed too surprised.

"Comment on it after you try to slash me."

Ookami did not move. Kyouraku did. He walked forward. The Espada let the boundaries move around his feet and huffed in displeasure at the spiritual pressure. It sure was strong.

"May I know which Espada I am fighting?"

"Discover it by yourself, Kyouraku-taichou." He pointed his finger at the hidden tattoo. "Right here."

A slash cut neatly the sleeve, that fell and revealed the '0'. Only the glove stayed in place.

"The strongest, I suppose."

"Only clothes, that's the rule."

The other chuckled. "You're scary."

"Your next move?"

Ookami shifted to the right, letting the enemy sword clang to the floor. It then aimed at his legs, so he jumped on the blade and bended on his knees to look at the other's face.

"Flesh only. I could cut your neck right now. What's the point in having rules if you can't hit me?"

Kyouraku slipped away his sword, but Ookami didn't move from his spot and sat in mid-air. The Shinigami smiled, troubled, at that. After a moment of stillness, the other brought forth a series of attacks. With the minimum movements, Ookami evaded every blow, never touching the ground and keeping his sword lowered.

"Why are you not attacking?"

"I don't feel the need to, Kyouraku-taichou."

After several more blows, the Shinigami apparently changed rule. Ookami felt the slow raising of the spiritual pressure and thin, almost invisible cuts appeared on his skin. He touched the ground, parring a slash, and the wounds stopped becoming deeper.

"You parred, at last."

"One thing I understood is that you can make one rule at a time. For all I know, that rule can also make my sword destroyable. I won't bet my other half."

"Clever. I almost wish we were not enemies."

"But we are." Ookami pushed him away and gained some distance. "Aren't we?"

In that moment, Kurosaki Karin arrived through a Garganta and attacked Aizen-sama, unsuccessfully. Ookami hummed and sheathed his sword. Kyouraku didn't reprimand him for being discarded. Instead, he did the same.

"We know the reason why the Captains who went to Hueco Mundo sent you here first." The Fox was saying at the irked girl. "We will not let you witness his Shikai."

Kyouraku nodded once before joining the others standing between the Master and the hybrid girl. It was a fight Aizen-sama could handle, so Ookami went to stand by Gin. He didn't move an inch.

Monstrous. There was no more fitting word to describe how the Master took care of them all. Switching place with one of their wounded. Making them slash her to death. Depriving them of limbs and seeing each fall to the ground.

There was no way the father figure would have not intervened.

"Gin, I didn't catch the old man's name."

"Yamamoto Genryuusai, the Captain Commander."

"Mighty name… Well, Wonderweiss' turn."

The Extinguir extinguished the power of Ryuujin Jakka and rendered it useless. The Shinigami's strength did not end there and Wonderweiss, too, got defeated. The bursting of the corpse because of the suppressed flames, however, left the old man quite wounded and tired, because, at the last second, he had limited the damages. In the exact moment the Captain Commander used his Hadou n. 96, Kurosaki Karin attacked Aizen-sama.

No one besides Aizen himself, though, knew about the Hougyoku being in his body. The fact that he started listing the battles the girl had taken on as his own plan did not come as a surprise for Ookami. He'd already feared something similar had occurred. The Master had been aware of the girl since she was born… That kind of creeped him.

"And that's not all. Do you remember what happened to your dear older brother?"

The girl flinched and paled. Ookami got curious and Gin stole him a glance. But, before Aizen-sama could elaborate, a new Shinigami stood between him and the frightened girl.

"You talk too much, Aizen." Captain-level, old, resemblance to the girl. And _indescribably_ angry.

"D… Dad?" Her father.

He glanced briefly at her. "What did you do to my son."

"Oh, I only planned his death." He looked at the two spectators. "Come here, Ookami." The Espada swiftly went to stand beside him. "Your son is now my intended, Isshin." He didn't remember being someone's son. "Don't you recognize his hair?" Aizen-sama was only lying and using him for his plans. "A pity I can't show you his face, the mask doesn't come off."

At each word, the raw fury only increased and Ookami felt strangely sad at that. Gin came over, too. It was then that Kurosaki Karin attacked Gin and they started fighting. The Isshin man took on the Master. They fought for a while and Ookami finally understood the true extent of the Kurosaki girl's power. It had no ends. She was cunning, or creepy as Gin put it. Aizen-sama, though, had started talking about some kind of metamorphosis. He didn't like that.

So, the true power of the Hougyoku was to grant wishes, basically… A genie would have been less confusing, damn geniuses doing strange things…

As tendrils of white light started to engulf Aizen-sama's body, a cone of power pierced through his chest. Ookami didn't want to look at the responsible man, standing just above himself, on another roof.

"So you came, Urahara Kisuke."

He didn't want to hear his voice. The atmosphere surrounding the man was enough to feel the sadness and the betrayal.

"It's been a long time, Aizen-san." He said, tone forcibly blank. "That's a rather curious outfit."

"This ugly transformation is only midway."

"I see you've fused with Hougyoku."

"I've subjugated it."

When Aizen-sama attacked him, Ookami flinched. When he pierced Kisuke, he growled lowly. When the body burst into nothingness, he gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw.

"Rikoju Kourou." A caging bakudou trapped the Master's stomach and arms.

"What now?" He simply asked.

"Sajou Sabaku. Kuyoushibari. … Senju Kouten Taihou."

An explosion occurred where Aizen-sama was.

Once again, the Hougyoku saved its Master. Azien-sama appeared, half his face and body completely clad in white. He wounded Kisuke. Ookami was jumping forward, but Gin blocked him and tilted his head to the fight. His mate was talking about some seal. Another explosion happened.

Kisuke landed on the floor where everyone was watching intently. "It's not over yet." He said, gaze moving over Ookami. "He will emerge shortly."

Aizen-sama did, completely covered in that strange, white thing. Urahara unsheathed his sword. Only Gin's grip on his arm stopped the Espada from attacking the Master.

Isshin and Kisuke struck together. They succeeded in chaining him and blocking him. The strange dark-skinned woman from the training basement attacked from the sky. Gin left his side, catching Karin's attention but proposing a break. Ookami took a deep breath and calmed down. It was not the right time to be angry. Nor jealous.

That chrysalis thing got several cracks as the three Shinigami's tried tactic after tactic against Aizen-sama. None really worked. While Gin seemed focused on killing Kurosaki Karin, the Master stopped him and the chrysalis broke completely. Longer air, black eyes, golden irises. Aizen-sama's reiatsu was… worryingly higher than ever.

"Ookami." He called.

The Espada slowly approached him. "Yes, Aizen-sama."

"Stay here, check that the ones blocked in Las Noches do not cross to Soul Society. Do not allow them to reorganize. As much as they can't do a lot more, they've become annoying."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

A Senkaimon appeared and both the men disappeared in it. The look in Gin's eyes was foreboding enough for Ookami to be quick in what he had to do.

He opened a Garganta in the Throne room, crossed and located the intruders. "Orihime, come with me." Ulquiorra was laying on the ground, defeated but alive and healed.

"No, she does not." Kuchiki Rukia.

The healer girl put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. "Ookami will not harm me." She looked at him. "Lead the way."

"Your friends may come with us."

He crossed once more and left the Garganta open. He approached the three Shinigami's and knelt at his mate's side. They were not nearly dead, but needed the healing.

"Heal them." He said.

Orihime did as told. Ookami took Kisuke's body on his lap and started healing the wound on his shoulder. His hand was on the man's chest when the other gripped it.

"I knew it…"

"Don't talk."

"You can defeat him."

Ookami finished healing the wound and Urahara sat down, looking right in his eyes. As if he could see through the mask. The free hand reached for it and took it off. He didn't stop the motion. The gasp that followed slightly confused him… his face was normal, after all.

"Ichigo…"

The Espada flinched invisibly, only the one holding his hand noticed. He turned to who had said that name… Isshin. His eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Onii-san…?"

Didn't that mean 'brother'? It was Karin that had said it. Ookami suddenly felt anxious and stood, Kisuke doing the same and never letting go of his hand.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I have no time now to please you." He turned to his mate, that was eyeing him worriedly. "Please, open a Senkaimon for me."

"I can't let you go alone."

"You have to… Please…" He caressed his cheek and left a kiss on the lips he desired. "I need to go."

Kisuke clenched his jaw, but nodded. "Promise me to be careful."

"I always am."

Urahara opened the portal and let the hand go. "Come back to me, this time."

Ookami smiled, giving him another light kiss, before disappearing through the portal. He stopped, though, when a presence followed him. He turned and, only then, he noticed he didn't have his mask anymore.

"You don't remember me, I know, I understand." Isshin started. "But I want to be sure that you can do it."

Ookami looked at his side. "I have no certainty. You can only come with me."

"I don't even feel your Reiatsu!"

The Espada smiled sadly. "It means you can't."

He turned and ran, Kurosaki Isshin right behind him. The time was running out and he needed to arrive before Gin executed his plan. Before the chance for him to steal Hougyoku presented itself. He sprinted more and soon exited the Senkaimon. They were in the real Karakura town.

He located Aizen and Gin, that were playing tag with some spiritual-aware Humans… There were two Shinigami's… One was Hitsugaya Toushiro…

Ookami jumped on a roof and sprinted to the duo. He unsheathed his sword and parred Aizen's slash at Gin. He pushed him back and took the Shinigami up to a roof, checking for injuries. The Hougyoku was not in the wounded hand anymore.

"Just in time, Ookami… You're a real life-saver."

"Like you are going to evade your mate's harsh scold."

"I can't believe it, you really are Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ookami stood, letting Isshin take care of Gin. He looked up at the strange and unsightly form of the not-anymore Shinigami.

"Yes, I'd like an explanation for that. Do you mind, Aizen-sama?"

"Not at all, my intended." He chuckled conversationally. "As a Human, you were born a hybrid. Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy. When Yakuza killed you, your spirit became a Hollow and pushed away the one already in you… Your desire to protect your twin sisters made it shift to Kurosaki Karin. You then had the presence of mind to tell your father about their location, before crossing to Hueco Mundo… And forgetting your life as a Human. I found you when you were already a Vasto Lorde, more than a year later."

"Am I right in assuming you planned my death, Aizen-sama?"

He smiled. "You are. You could have posed as a hindrance to me. But now… Even if you turn as a foe, you can't do me any harm."

"Oh, I see." Ookami unsheathed his sword and let it rest at his side. "And you still think of me as your intended?"

"Of course. I need someone strong to stay by my side."

Ookami hummed. Then gripped his collar and tore it away. The Mark was plainly visible and Aizen's eyes widened.

"I'm not sorry to disappoint you. I've made my mate suffer enough and I had no intention of mating with you since the beginning." He paused. "You thought I joined you because of your promise of strength, but you're wrong. I guess Ichigo really is my name… Protector. I wanted to protect Hueco Mundo from you. I did tell you, back then, that I do not like deception games."

Aizen seemed furious, finally. "Who is it?"

"Who?"

"Who is your mate."

Ookami chuckled. "The one that has always outsmarted you, Aizen."

Without letting the other attack first, the Espada grabbed his face and jumped to a clearing outside of town. The _thing_ was surprised and unbelieving to say the least.

"You were wrong regarding many things." Ookami rotated his sword on his head absentmindedly. "You always thought I was good at hiding my Reiatsu. At first, I did not understand that statement." He watched as Aizen listened, a grimace of anger on his face. "When I had my first mating season, I did learn how to conceal my presence, but it was only for Hollows. After that, mostly because of my first mating season, I did not control it anymore."

"That's bullshit."

"You think? Maybe you're right."

"I am a superior being now. Your Reiatsu is not important for me to sense."

Aizen attacked him and Ookami deflected the slash with one of his own, that destroyed a rocky hill.

"Observe carefully, _that_ is the extent of my true power now."

He was wrong once more. Ookami observed the Hougyoku… and felt the shift. He blocked a blow with his hand, making the other almost splutter with rage. The Arrancar shattered the Hadou 90 without too much effort and wounded him. The other became chatty, something he didn't like. He tuned out the useless words and observed the nth transformation.

An explosion injured Ookami's left arm and he decided to finally use his powers. At least to put an end to the useless fight and the annoying lashing words.

"Howl in the lonely night, **Zangetsu**."

The sword in his hands morphed into two black blades. A Khyber knife-shaped one with its hilt longer than usual and missing a thin portion running along the back edge, from its base to the middle. The second was smaller, his arm's length, similar to the other but with an enclosed handle.

"You are an Arrancar, you should not have a Shikai."

"Funny, that's what Gin said, too." Ookami crossed the two blades in front of his face. " **Getsuga Juujishou**."

The blast of energy hit Aizen on his chest. A cross-shaped wound spilled blood on the dirt. The other's sword began to dissipate, but he took that not as he should have.

"See?! The Hougyoku has found I do not need my Zampakutou anymore! I've far surpassed the boundar–…"

In the middle of the new wound, a Kidou seal activated where the Hougyoku was. Aizen was even more furious. Ookami just watched, aware of the new presence walking to them. He was feeling tired.

"What is this… When did something like this…?!"

"It appears to have finally activated."

"Urahara Kisuke…!" Ookami had a feeling the rage was enhanced by knowing that man was his mate. "This is your doing….?!"

"It was not easy placing it, but yes, I did." Kisuke walked to the Espada, still looking at Aizen.

"You created a new one!"

"That activates when the Hougyoku rejects its Master."

The new holes pierced by lights in Aizen's body only testified that he had said the truth… Or something similar. But that was a subject to be left for the philosophers. The defeated man started yelling about how Urahara's intellect was just wasted if not used appropriately. The Kidou sealed Aizen away and…

Kisuke looked at him with an unsure smile. Ook… Ichigo smiled back, undoing his Shikai. He lifted a hand to his cheek and brushed his thumb on the skin. The Shinigami did the same.

"You are free, now." He said softly.

Ichigo didn't know how that should feel. "That's true. We're safe, I assume."

Two strong hands circled his waist. "Do you have any idea how much I wanted to rip him apart?"

"Maybe… But now is definitely not the time, Kisuke…"

The feeling of tiredness overcame him and his knees weakened to the point of not holding him up. His mate's hug tightened and he took him up.

"What's wrong?" He seemed alarmed.

"Just tired…" He let his eyelids close.

"I'll bring you to Unohana-san."

"No need, I'm here."

He felt the ground under his body and something soft under his head. A hand was brushing his hair and it felt nice. Absentmindedly, Ichigo slid a hand on his stomach. The reality of really being free and safe and in his mate's hands hit him. _Hard_. He was safe. His mate was alive. His child was in no more dangers. His Arrancar friends were free…

A kind spiritual pressure pushed softly on his skin and he opened his eyes, tiredness dissipating slightly. He looked at his left, where Kisuke was looking at him and holding his head. Ichigo then moved his gaze on the dark-haired woman that was helping him. Her long braid was covering her neck and he briefly wondered why.

"Hello, Ookami-san. I'm just examining you, though…" She wavered and he understood.

"I know."

She smiled and winked. Kisuke seemed confused.

"So, he's fine?"

"He only overexerted himself. Nothing that a good sleep can't heal. I'd suggest some proteins." She winked again.

"You're a doctor…"

"Something like that." She smiled.

He'd found one, in the end. Lucky.

* * *

 **YaMi : Thanks for reading. *bows***

 **Now now... What will happen next? See ya!**


	6. 06 – Duties

**Almost done! Yay!**

 **Nala:** I hope it's not deluding :) Interesting, at least xD See here ;D Thanks!

 **Rebornx3:** Don't worry, write in French if you want ;D And yes, I probably understand xD Ichigo is on the way back! Maybe I've met your hopes eheh, thank you!

 **Foxluna:** I think I made it funny _and_ sexy xD Didn't want a century-old Shinigami passing out, but I made him... well, read xD Thanks a lot!

 **Words: 5018.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **06 – Duties**

* * *

Kisuke would have never hoped for a better outcome. Even what had happened was more than what he would have dreamed. Just the day before…

Aizen was imprisoned, never to be let out again, if no one had the _brilliant_ idea to hear his voice.

The Hougyoku had vanished into thin air, he'd seen it become dust in the wind.

The surviving Arrancar's had retreated to Las Noches, claiming their rights on it and that they would have not talked to anyone that wasn't Ookami.

Karakura town was safe and back to its place.

And, most important of all, his mate was safely sleeping in his room, in the shop.

His breath was regular, his eyes closed, his expression serene and unguarded. His mask was near the pillow, a finger brushing one of the ear. He was wearing a normal, pale blue kimono instead of that hideous uniform. This one suited him a lot more. The hole in his hand was proof of him being a Hollow, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The '0' tattoo, though… He wanted it _off_.

Kisuke was sitting with crossed legs near the bed in which his mate was sleeping. The hat was discarded on the floor, with his sandals and the coat. His head was on one hand, elbow on the knee. The other kept brushing the orange, soft locks. It was enticing.

His mate was right in front of him, _his_ and until the end of time. It was driving him crazy with unexpressed happiness. He would have known how to, but his mate was sleeping, resting. He deserved it.

Plus, the Kurosaki's had decided to become his guests until he woke up and they demanded attention. Kurosaki Ichigo… He'd heard a lot of him from Isshin, he'd met the boy when the mother died… But, after years of not seeing him, he had forgotten… Kisuke had not recognized him. Isshin had, of course, as soon as he'd uncovered his face… His beautiful face…

He moved the brushing hand to the cheek and… His mate started to stretch, leaning in the contact. His chocolate eyes fluttered opened slowly and he focused on his own.

"I can get used to this…" The other smiled.

Kisuke chuckled. "Who said you won't?"

He shrugged and sat. "Where am I?"

"My shop, the Human world." The Shinigami shifted closer and hugged his waist from behind, putting his head on the other's shoulder and inhaling his scent.

He leaned back. "And what's the situation?"

"The Captain Commander of Gotei 13, the Arrancar's currently in Las Noches, the Kurosaki's in the kitchen and the Visored's in the underground training facility asked to talk to you. And Unohana-taichou threatened me into bringing you to her first." He felt jealous.

"Am I suddenly popular?"

"You defeated Aizen."

"No, you did."

"Really, you would have done it without that Kudou. I _know_ you have a Bankai."

He frowned. "Well… The Hougyoku would have regenerated him in a loop, so…"

A knock stopped the conversation. None answered but Yoruichi opened the door. She was smirking teasingly.

"Oh, you're awake! Nice, nice, I'll tell the Visored's."

Ookami called her, though. "Uhm, wait, please." She turned, blinking. "I'd like to talk to the Kurosaki's first…"

"Wow, Kisuke, you managed to find a polite one!"

A sandal flew and hit the wall behind the woman, that ran away laughing. Ookami chuckled and kissed his cheek. He intercepted him and kissed his lips deeply, with a little input from his tongue. Their gazes locked and they smiled.

"We should go."

"Yeah…" But Kisuke didn't move.

Ichigo sighed and did it for him, standing and taking his sword and mask. They left the room, the older one leading the way to the kitchen. The Arrancar seemed at ease, but the slight crease on his forehead told Kisuke another story. He stopped outside the room's door and turned to his mate.

"This can wait if you are not ready."

The other blinked before smiling softly. "And what's the point in that?"

Kisuke pouted. He was right. The Shinigami took a deep breath and opened the door. He sweat dropped, though, when a flying Isshin was stopped by a foot on his face. The Arrancar seemed confused, but his widening eyes were betraying recognition.

"You… You used to do this… _Every. Single. Morning_." Kisuke started to understand why the Espada's had his mate in so high regards.

Isshin retreated while nursing his face. "W-well…"

"Is that any way to wake up your _son_?" The shopkeeper frowned at the phrase.

Ichigo was really recovering some memories… But that sentence was… A bit…

"Nii-san!"

Kisuke moved in time to dodge two twins moving at the speed of the light to tackle his mate. He blinked when Ichigo cleverly evaded the sheer strength of it by turning around while hugging them. A strange thing to do… Was he still feeling tired?

Sobs and wails reached his ears and the Shinigami was surprised someone like Karin could be that open about her feelings. Since Rukia had brought her in their world – even if it was Aizen's doing –, he'd known the girl to be rather closed off, wary of hiding her thoughts and weaknesses. This was a new side she was showing. He was witnessing it only because she was at her limits, most probably. Yuzu, on the contrary, was the opposite, and her cries were expected.

Isshin was slowly standing, a determined expression on his face, probably to hide his own soft heart. He had just found his son, after all. Kisuke couldn't understand what he was feeling.

He was happy for his mate, though. Ichigo was smiling, brushing his hands on the twins' backs and hushing their cries. Maybe, he had to let them be for a bit.

Urahara entered the kitchen and sat down on the floor at the table. Yoruichi was there, eyeing the scene with something akin to longing. Tessai was brewing some tea and cooking dinner. Kuchiki Byakuya was already drinking from a cup.

…

"Bya-chan is here to escort Ichigo to Soul Society on behalf of Unohana-san." The woman smirked at him.

Kisuke arched a brow. The popularity of _his_ mate was already an inconvenience, but this way… It was dangerously making him truly jealous.

"Do not worry, it won't take too long."

He frowned. "That's not the matter, Kuchiki-san. And I'm coming with you."

The Captain didn't seem pleased but didn't say 'no', either. That meant no one had forbidden Urahara to go with them… Or…

"You were told to bring me, too, weren't you?"

Yoruichi spluttered, laughing like mad. Byakuya didn't even answer. Kisuke knew he had done many despicable things, he knew he was also a bit annoying… but wasn't this too much? Maybe he could convince his mate to pamper him a bit because of this…

"You're having perverted thoughts." A cup hit his chin and he gag-fell on the mat. "Pervert… And to such a sweet boy."

"Yoruichi-san, how cruel… That's our business, anyway."

"I fear the father of your mate does not agree."

"Not helping at all, Kuchiki-san…"

"What have you done to my son?!"

"We're mates, Isshin, what of that your mind doesn't understand?" A hand gripped his shirt. "It's two-ways! Two-ways! He chose me, too!"

"I don't fucking care, you touched my precious son!"

"Goat-face, what are you doing to my mate?"

Sweet, pleasant, smiling… Dangerous and scary enough to send shivers down Kisuke's spine, to make Byakuya tense, to make Isshin flinch and the twins gasp. Yoruichi smirked in delight. Tessai was unreadable as always.

"W-well, Ichigo…"

"Yes?"

"He is…"

"Urahara Kiskue, my mate."

"A-ah, are you sure about that?"

Ichigo deadpanned before tugging down the hem of his kimono. The Mark was proof enough, of course. Isshin started to cry in his dramatical way. The son merely sighed, then ignored him and manoeuvred the twins to sit down. The girls didn't detach from him but stuck out their tongues to their father. Kisuke started to consider if his mate was a God, with everyone just blindly following him and his orders.

"We've not met officially before, Kuchiki-taichou. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

Byakuya arched a surprised brow. "The pleasure is mine." He then looked at the blonde. "You do not deserve such a polite mate." At Isshin. "This young man doesn't even seem your son."

While Ichigo simply chuckled, nodding in thanks at the Shinigami, Yoruichi was rolling on the floor, laughing madly. The father was crying in a corner. Kisuke pouted, but half-heatedly.

His mate was chuckling, and he hadn't ever heard that sound… A pleasant sound. He wanted to hear it more often. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked at Ichigo talking with his sisters.

"You are fucked."

Kisuke glanced at Yoruichi, that was looking at him from the floor. He smirked and answered in a whisper, after checking how far Isshin was.

"And I get to fuck him, why should I whine?"

The woman grinned. "Point taken."

Tessai cleared his throat and left some cups on the table. The blonde shrugged sheepishly. Not feeling that way at all, anyway.

"Unohana-taichou wants to check on your health. Right after, you're expected at Gotei 13."

"I see. May I know how and where Ichimaru Gin is?"

Byakuya finished his tea before answering. "Unohana-taichou is treating him."

"Thank you." Ichigo smiled softly.

Isshin started screaming Masaki's name, whining about how his son was so mature. It only fuelled Yoruichi's laughter and Byakuya's soft scowl. Kisuke didn't care.

"Shall we go, then?"

"Nii-chan, don't go…" Twins alright, that was the first time he witnessed it.

"I have to, I'll be back." The smile disappeared behind a frown. "Though, you may want to go home, now. I don't know how much time this will take and I'm still tired."

The girls pouted but Isshin chose that moment to recompose himself and take up his daughters. "Up we go! You two need to rest! Your brother is fine!"

As he jumped outside through the window, they could still hear several whines. Ichigo chuckled, standing with Byakuya. Kisuke soon followed and they hopped in a Senkaimon, leaving the others at the shop. During their walk, the Captain lead them while the blonde kept stealing glances at his mate. It was… just a feeling.

He sneakily took his hand and interlaced their fingers. Just that contact made him inexplicably pleased. A traitorous smile bloomed on his face when Ichigo just squeezed.

"What's on your genius mind, Kisuke?" It was a whisper, but it held a lot of unsaid things.

He almost sighed. "You… seem off…"

Ichigo blinked, looking at him. Those eyes just begged for a kiss, but he resisted.

"Ah, no… I'm just a bit tired… It will worsen, maybe." He put on the mask.

Wait… what? "I don't understand…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we've arrived."

Kuchiki Byakuya… He was trying to have a serious conversation there! No respect for the elders whatsoever…

Ichigo chuckled and pulled Kisuke forward, mask back on his face. Soul Society had not changed, of course, so he looked around in a bored manner. His mate seemed curious, but not too much. Maybe he was fed up with organizations… Certainly, having to live in Las Noches was not something that made people building-friendly, especially if that was the first time seeing one.

They were right outside the primary medical facility in the Fourth Division's zone. Byakuya straight-out entered with the men following him. After some corridors, bows, gasps and surprised faces, they reached a door and the Captain knocked.

"Enter."

Byakuya simply opened it and motioned for them to go in. They obliged.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-taichou."

The other only nodded, but seemed pleased. Kisuke just closed the door. It was a normal office with a bed, a desk, chairs and papers. Unohana was smiling at them, standing near the window.

"Welcome to Siereitei." She said. "How are you feeling, Ookami-kun?"

"Thanks. Still tired." The men sat where she pointed. "But, I guess it's normal." He took off the mask.

Kisuke was more confused than ever. "Yes, it is." She nodded and put a hand on his chest. "I see no problem. The fight you had with Aizen was a strain on your condition, so you'll have to rest. In a week, your strength will again be at its peek." The green glow receded.

"And then, no fights."

She nodded. "It could be gravely dangerous for him. If you really… _itch_ to train…" She sighed. "Do not go overboard."

Kisuke was fuming. Him? _Him who?!_

"Have you…?"

Unohana seemed unsure. A strange thing. Strange like ice catching fire.

He cleared his throat. "Am I missing something?"

"I see not." She smiled.

Ichigo scratched his cheek. "I don't know how…"

"Just say it." This time, her smile was bright. "I'll leave you two alone." And she left.

Kisuke arched a brow, looking questioningly at his mate. Ichigo turned to him and… blushed. Now, wasn't that an alluring sight…

"As much as I'd like that, too…" The blush darkened. "Now is not really the moment, and…" He looked down. "I have something to tell you."

Well, it could wait for _after_ going back to the shop… Wait, something to tell him? He started to worry a lot more. He swallowed.

"Is it a bad thing?" Yes, Urahara Kisuke was actually kinda afraid.

Ichigo scoffed. "No, it's not… It's just… A thing that…" He took a deep breath, that didn't really ease Kisuke's worry. "Ok, I'll just say it. I'm pregnant."

 _Bzzt_ –

…

"… Kisuke?"

The blonde blinked, his mouth suddenly dry. "Maybe I didn't hear you, can you repeat?"

Ichigo pouted and looked straight in his eyes. "I said that I'm pregnant. With your child." No answer came. "It's got to be yours, after all. You've been the first and only… Well…" The blush came back. "And the morning sickness started after we… mated… so…"

After… Then… "You avoided me, down in the basement, because you knew…"

Ichigo nodded. "I… I had to protect him… from Aizen. He couldn't know about…"

Kisuke silently circled his mate's shoulders with his arms tightly. "It's okay..." And then it hit him.

A child. Him, a father. A parent. What kind of miracle was that? He had never thought it could actually happen… He had found a mate, and then a child… A boy, from what Unohana had said… Did he really deserve them?

A punch came on his head.

"Don't you dare think like that again. _Ever_."

Kisuke massaged the hurt skin and pouted. His eyes dropped to Ichigo's stomach and he felt jittery. Unsure, he lifted a hand and put it on the clothed skin. There was no bump. He knew near to nothing about pregnancy, figures male ones… Was it okay, after almost two months, to not see anything?

"After the meeting at Gotei 13…" Ichigo had a soft, happy smile on his lips. "I'll ask Unohana-taichou for a book or something. I'm lacking in this area of knowledge."

Kisuke just kissed him passionately, pouring every little thing he was feeling in the exchange, because… He really didn't have the right words to convey them verbally. When he parted to let the other breath, their foreheads were touching.

"We'll do this together." He felt the truest of his smiles creep on his lips. "I now just want to snatch you away and have you in my bed."

The blush darkened, though Ichigo's eyes gleamed. "I have duties, you know?"

Kisuke snorted softly. "You want it, maybe more than me."

"Well… We've been apart for almost two months…" He mumbled in reply. "There was not a day I did not think about you…"

The blonde groaned. "If you're trying to seduce me, you're doing a damn great job, Ichigo."

The other had the guts to chuckle. Kisuke smirked darkly.

"Do you want me to lift you up on that desk, spread your legs and fuck you into nothingness? Because, door locked or not, I don't care if Kuchiki-san enters and sees us in that position." _Or many others_.

Ichigo's blush extended from his cheeks to his neck. The blonde felt his blood run south. He leaned forward to whisper on his ear.

"That's a yes, Ichigo." His voice came huskier than expected.

The Arrancar shivered and weakly pushed him away. "If you continue, I will jump you… And Kuchiki-taichou is already watching."

Kisuke chuckled, not totally amused. "Kinky, Kuchiki-san. Not proper for a fine nobleman."

The Shinigami just slammed the door shut. The blonde wanted nothing more than to go back to the shop and have his wicked, sexy way with his mate.

* * *

Ichigo was extremely flustered, mask hiding his blush. He had even forgotten to ask about Gin… It was strange, because it was a deep contrast from what he'd been like in Hueco Mundo.

Bored, uninterested, desiring silence… And then, there he was, smiling softly at the ever-blooming happiness that reigned in his chest. It was warm, addicting, beautiful… He had many reasons to be happy, after all…

The annoyance at talking had disappeared. Maybe, it was because he didn't have to do it for Aizen, or for someone else than himself. He could decide, he _wanted_ to convey his feelings, his thoughts… Especially to Kisuke.

The widened eyes, the slacked jaw, the unresponsive brain… His mate had been shocked, to say the least, at the news. Ichigo squeezed the other's hand before letting go, chuckling while they walked behind Kuchiki-tachou. The Captain was stubbornly – and cutely – averting his gaze from their intertwined hands, it maybe had something to do with what he'd seen. Kisuke pouted at the squeeze, maybe understanding his line of thoughts. He couldn't be more eager to go back…

Because, the Human world… It was his home, wasn't it? His true home.

When Isshin had tried to assault him, the foot placed on his face had been an unconditional reflex. Something ingrained in his body that he had not been able to fight down.

When he'd been almost tackled by the twins, by his _sisters_ , he'd had a brief surge of memories. Not too much, really, just flashes. What had made him believe had been the _feelings_ suddenly taking over his body. Desire to protect, unconditioned love, sadness, longing, nostalgia… Framed by happiness at the hug and the show of affection.

So, no, not all his memories had come back. He had images of his mother, a giant poster on some wall. Of his sisters, when showing off their new school uniforms. Of his father, goofy and annoyingly dramatic. He had also a feeling that some of the people he'd met during the fights were ones he'd already met in his past life.

Well, he was in no hurry to remember. … He _was_ in a hurry to stay alone with Kisuke, though. Pretty egoistic of him, maybe.

He held back a frustrated sigh and looked forward. It seemed they had arrived. An imponent building was in front of them, double door opening. Kuchiki-taichou moved inside and the couple followed. It was a high-ceilinged chamber with carpeted floor and red walls. Several… Captain-level Shinigami were arranged in two lines on either side of the Commander. The old man was sitting at a table, a single stack of paperwork on the surface. From the numbers on the arms, the even-numbered Captains were on the right, the odd-numbered on the left. Opposite from Ichigo's point of view.

He recognized some, to whom he nodded, as Kuchiki-taichou took his place in the rows. Kyouraku-taichou, Unohana-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou, the giant psycho… He was not sure, but maybe the room lacked a Captain or two.

Ichigo stopped some steps away from the desk and nodded more deeply in respect. It seemed to please the old man… These Shinigami gave too much importance to the show… It was not what mattered the most, in his opinion. See what has happened to Aizen, after all.

"Welcome to Soul Society, Arrancar." His voice sounded tired, but not in the least less mighty.

Ichigo arched a brow at the addressing. "Thank you, Captain Commander. I heard Gotei 13 requested a meeting with me, may I inquire what reason made my presence a necessity in enemy turf?" He tried his best to not sound threatening.

Ichigo was not stupid. He may have saved the world by stopping Aizen, but he hadn't acted so _for_ the world. Only for himself, his mate and his unborn… and for Hueco Mundo, maybe. Shinigami could not just stop being his enemies.

At his swords, the atmosphere tensed a bit. Only Kisuke, silent at his side, seemed to _relax_. Odd mate of his…

The Captain just looked at him impassibly. "I wanted to ask you for a verbal report on what happened, since your first meeting with the prisoner, Aizen Sousuke, until the moment in which you put an end to his tantrum."

Ichigo smirked behind the mask. _Tantrum_ … Well, the image sure fitted. Where to begin…

"First of all, I'm not sure about dates and time. In Hueco Mundo it is a fickle thing, no one thinks of it as important. I met the two Shinigami's, Ichimaru Gin and Aizen Sousuke, after becoming a Vasto Lorde. As soon as he saw me, he wanted my strength. He was still… undercover, back then, I suppose. When he came without his glasses and with the Hougyoku, he made me into an Arrancar and the 0 Espada." Ichigo gripped the hem of the kimono and dragged it down on his arm, letting the others witness the tattoo briefly. "Many other were morphed after me. The first mission he gave me was to observe his foes for three nights, writing down some notes. During the first one, I met my mate. During the second, I discovered Gin's true purpose of killing Aizen to protect his mate. During the third, I assured to have something on everyone." He took a deep breath, pausing a little. "The capture of Inoue Orihime followed, that I had the duty to protect. Then, we invaded the Human world, and there I met you, Captain Commander. The fights, you have seen." He waved a dismissive hand softly. "When Gin and Aizen disappeared through a Senkaimon to reach the real Karakura Town, I knew Gin wanted to carry on his plan, so I opened a Garganta to Hueco Mundo and let yours escape from there. Then, I went to help him defeat Aizen. Without Urahara-san's help, I would maybe still be fighting him."

Silence stretched. It was then that Ichigo noticed the Visored, Hirako Shinji, was leaning on a wall. Kisuke's presence soothed him in the long silent moment after his report.

"Why did you decide to follow him?" The tiredness had disappeared from the old man's voice.

"Because I didn't like his scent." Ichigo snorted. "He said he wanted to free the Hollows from being trapped in Hueco Mundo. It was a lie that didn't bode well for us."

"Who is your mate?"

"I have no reason to tell you." He held back the growl in his tone but wasn't completely successful.

"Very well. Why did you help Shinigami's cross to the Human World?"

"Because there were wounded people and Inoue Orihime's power was needed."

"Why did you finally decide to openly fight your Master."

Ichigo stared. "He has never been my _Master_." It came as a growl. "When he fought my mate, I understood he needed to be stopped."

"Why you?"

Seriously… "Because the strongest I've seen fighting, even together couldn't stand their ground against him." Why did he want Ichigo to straight out say that kind of thing…

"I request for a demonstration of your power, Arrancar."

Kisuke stepped forward and shielded him with an arm. "That's not possible, Captain Commander."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the protectiveness.

"Pray tell, why?"

The Arrancar put a hand on his mate's shoulder and Kisuke reluctantly stepped aside. A little. Ichigo nodded reassuringly.

"Is this demonstration meant to assess whether I'm a threat to you?" Only silence followed, it didn't forebode an answer. "I'll give you a simple one, then. Can anyone in here feel my Reiatsu?"

It was funny how Kyouraku-taichou simply shook his head with a smirk. Hirako snickered. Unohana-taichou was wearing her usual pleasant smile. Hitsugaya-taichou seemed still a bit shaken… Maybe because of what had transpired about Gin.

"You are very good at hiding it." The white-haired man that had fought Starrk assumed.

"I fear I'm not even trying."

A rather short woman scoffed. "That's not possible."

"You asked for a demonstration, so… I'm not answering for any consequence following this."

Without dosing it, Ichigo unleashed one third of his spiritual pressure. Immediately, some of the weaker Captains knelt, the others gritted their teeth and narrowed their eyes. Few gasps were heard from outside. The Captain Commander had both his eyes open. Kisuke was standing straight, not really too much affected.

The most telling 'consequence', however, came in the form of a Garganta. Starrk and Ulquiorra stepped through, directly in front of Ichigo. They were clearly tense and ready to fight, though his spiritual pressure was affecting them, too.

Ichigo suppressed it back and looked at the two Arrancar's. They only glanced at him with a nod.

"I did tell you I would feel it anywhere."

"Is something the matter, Ookami?"

Ah, wonderful, the drop of the sama…. "Actually, no. The Captain Commander wanted a demonstration of my powers, I gladly obliged." He subtly watched as some Shinigami's sheathed their slightly visible blades. "Please, step behind."

They did without fuss. Kisuke almost whistled, he saw him. Hirako had the guts to comment, though.

"Wao. So scary." His smirk had that threatening edge that forebode the tension of a duel.

"Silence." The old man interrupted when some Captains started to complain about the enemy presences. "That is enough, indeed."

Ichigo simply nodded. He then decided that a little more… compliance… would have helped in this meeting… More in favour of the Arrancar's than for himself. He lifted his mask and took it off.

"Captain Commander, I want to know why, in truth and without useless questions, I am here."

The old man slowly nodded and stood. He circled the desk, stopping in front of it and one step away from Ichigo.

"I see the resemblance…" He caressed his long beard. "I want to mediate a treaty between Arrancar's and Shinigami's."

….

 _What_.

"A treaty." Ichigo repeated, brows furrowed.

"I've seen myself how, thanks to your guidance, the Arrancar's can be considered leashed and under complete control." That was a bit… rude. "Kurosaki Ichigo, you will be the middleman in the making of this treaty." The old man's gaze slid down to his stomach. "The months to accomplish this will be evaluated for you to be allowed into Soul Society unguarded."

That was exactly the way a man like the Captain Commander must talk. With a tone of finality that didn't leave space for defiance or more talk. Ichigo took a deep breath while thinking about the… 'sentence'.

"I suppose I don't have a choice."

"You do not."

 _Because **you** have no other choices._ It was obvious. He had just showed them a fraction of his spiritual pressure and they had understood only that extent of his power. They were wary of him.

"As you wish. But…" He looked straight in the other's eyes. "If one, only _one_ , of you Shinigami's dare to trespass on Las Noches during the negotiations, I will call everything null."

That same tone of finality, Ichigo managed to use it. Yamamoto-taichou didn't stand back but nodded silently. He was agreeing.

"It shall be that way."

The Arrancar nodded back. "I need to go to Hueco Mundo now." He opened a Garganta in the room and motioned for Ulquiorra and Starrk to go first. "If you excuse us."

The nod was enough. The mates followed the other two, finding Ichigo's room on the other side. He brushed a hand on his eyes, suddenly tired.

"How are you feeling?" Kisuke's hands came to his face, uncovering it.

Ichigo smiled. "I'm okay. I'll talk to them first, then we'll go back…"

He left the sentence at that but kissed softly his mate. The others were facing the opposite wall. Mask in place, the four exited the room and went to the Throne one. As soon as he saw the white chair, he couldn't help his Shikai form.

"Howl in the lonely night, **Zangetsu**."

One second he was passing through the door, the next he was slashing the damn Throne with both his swords. The neat cross crumbled down in a mountain of debris. It was a symbol of what Aizen had done to Arrancar's. He had enslaved them, making use of their weaknesses and urges. It was damn right time to put an end to it.

"Ookami."

It was a whisper, but it was from every Arrancar present in the room. He proceeded to destroy the table with the chairs.

"Speak clearly to me as if I'm your brother." He began, calling back his Shikai and sheathing his black sword. "What do you want from me?"

Starrk, Ulquiorra and Harribel walked to him and stopped behind him, facing the others. It was a crystal-clear answer. Nelliel and her Fracciòn hastily ran to his feet and she grabbed his kimono, looking at the others with a clenched jaw. Lilynette just jumped on Starrk's shoulder and grinned. Kisuke was watching everything unfold with crossed arms and hiding in the alleyway.

Ichigo felt the need to clarify, though. "I'm not here to claim right to be some kind of ruler…"

"But we want you as our Leader." Starrk interrupted him. "It's obvious we need someone to lead us, else we will fall against Shinigami's… or ourselves."

"That's the least tragic end." Harribel huffed.

"Either we let him lead us or we let the Shinigami's make us bow."

"And we lose this building." Ulquiorra helpfully added.

Ichigo was at a loss.

* * *

 **YaMi : Thanks for reading. *bows***

 **Last chapter next! See ya!**


	7. 07 – Fatherhood

**And here is the final chap! A bit shorter, but it has a sexy part, a fluff part and it's the end! Thanks for the support, everyone! It's been a fun ride!**

 **Bloop:** I'm glad! Thanks!

 **Rei** : Yeah, I decided to update every 2/3 days xD Ichi-GO! Here it is :) I've yet to stop pouring love all over the place! Don't worry, you're a worrywart! :D I honestly don't know about the name... Considering I was thinking about two oneshots about some years later, I have time to think about it. You, too, have a fantastic day and hug Lu for me! And yourself, thinking about it! xD Ciao!

 **Words: 2909.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **07 – Fatherhood**

* * *

Kisuke stepped through the Garganta, hand holding onto Ichigo's one. It was late evening and they had just entered the kitchen from Unohana-san's office. Tessai was cooking something and nodded at them absently. He seemed fine, though maybe a bit annoyed because of them being late.

"Tessai is cooking especially for you two~~! It's unfair~~!" Yoruichi whined, hitting the table with her fists.

Ichigo took off his mask and walked to Tessai, leaving Urahara at his friend's mercy. "I'm sorry… Uhm, Tessai, right?"

The tall, stern man looked at him and nodded. "Yes, Kurosaki-san."

"Quite the catch, and I'm not joking this time." Kisuke tuned out the other conversation to listen to Yoruichi. "Centuries to find him, you're lucky."

"Centuries to wait for him to be _born_ , you mean."

She shrugged. "Point of view." And blew a strand of hair off her face. "Guess you'll be busy tonight." Her smirk truly resembled that of a Cheshire Cat.

Kisuke just smiled softly, already in his dreamland. "I'll make sure that no sound escapes my bedroom's walls." Then he frowned. "He is the Leader of the Arrancar's now…"

Yoruichi took her glass of sake and hummed. "That's not what you're worried about, Kisuke."

"True…" But didn't explain.

"Well? Out with it!"

"He's only worried about our child and me." Ichigo calmly supplied from Tessai's side, where he was watching how the man cooked. "And is also dumbly thinking that he doesn't deserve happiness."

Yoruichi was gaping, eyes wide and shock written all over her face. The other man had only arched a brow and was looking carefully at Ichigo. Kisuke had face-palmed.

"That's some way of breaking that kind of news, Ichigo."

"You were not going to tell them anytime soon, Kisuke."

"I understand, but… you've broken Yoruichi. It's not easy, you know?"

His mate took some plates to help Tessai and put them on the table. "I'm sorry."

The blonde caught his waist and made him sit at his side. "You do not seem sorry at all." He teased.

Tessai wiped his hands and made to leave. "Congratulations." And then excused himself for the night.

Ichigo started eating. "Your friend is not breathing."

"You broke her, you fix her."

The Arrancar rolled his eyes. He left the chopsticks on the plate and took hold of one of her hands. She still was unfocused.

"Yoruichi-san?" Nothing. "Yoruichi-san…" Nope. "Yoruichi-san." Nada. "Yoruichi-san!" Still a no. Ichigo took a deep breath and focused on pressuring only the kitchen with his spirit. " **Yoruichi-san**."

She flinched. Then blinked. Looked around. Blushed at the kind hold on her hand and the soft smile the orange-haired was giving her.

"I'm sorry for shocking you, Kisuke would have taken forever to tell you."

The woman gaped again. "You were serious…?"

Ichigo just hummed, letting go of her hand and eating. Kisuke finished his plate and scratched his cheek.

"He told me some hours ago." There was a tint of pink on his right cheekbone.

Yoruichi suddenly started laughing. Ichigo blinked. Kisuke paled.

"Wha…"

"A child… So beautiful…" She grinned brightly and slapped a hand on his friend's scapula. "Congratulations, jerk! And you, too, Ichigo! Ooooh! I need to tell Isshin!"

She disappeared. The blonde wanted to be swallowed in a black hole. Ichigo, at his side, caressed his mate's cheek.

"If you fear my father, let me deal with him."

"It's not that I fear him… I'm terrorized of his reaction." He blurted. "I mean… I'm thinking…" He let a hand slip on the other's stomach. "In his place, I'd be on a rampage, you know?" Ichigo took another bite. "My… son… believed dead, truly is an Espada and has mated with my old friend – century-old, by the way –… And now, I discover he is also pregnant… Yes, I'd be out for blood." Kisuke sighed and held his chin on his hand.

"It could be, but he would stop you if what happened is what he really wanted, right?"

The blonde groaned. "I'm not sure about that."

"You're going too fast, Kisuke." Ichigo finished his portion and leaned at his side to kiss lightly his mate. "Go with the flow, for now." He smiled. "And don't worry about my father, I think you noticed how… territorial… I am." There was a blush on his cheeks by then.

The Shinigami made up his mind and stood, snatching up his mate bridal-style. Ichigo gasped in surprise and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Kisuke locked gazes with him while walking to his bedroom.

"I'm sure Yoruichi will wait until tomorrow to let him know."

Ichigo pouted. "You're sure or you're hoping?"

He thought about it. "… I don't care, I'll lock us inside." The other chuckled, relaxing a bit more in the embrace. "Territorial, uh… Ah, the wolf."

They entered in their room and Kisuke closed the door before letting Ichigo on the bed. "Right, I was a direwolf… Still am in the release form." The Shinigami quickly drew some Kidou barriers and sat.

"No one has reported that." He arched a brow, turning fully to him.

"Because I have not used it in a fight." Ichigo had a light blush on his cheeks that was strangely visible in the dim light of the room.

Kisuke observed his mate in silent enjoyment. The kimono was open on his chest and revealing the lean but muscular legs, loose. He was leaning on his hands, arms tense to support his weight. His lips were parted, breath coming out in puffs slightly fast, probably in anticipation. His eyes were half-lidded, looking aside as if he was embarrassed.

The Shinigami's arousal became evident in his pants and he approached the other slowly. Ichigo bit his lower lip and chanced a glance at him. He didn't let the man diverge his gaze, capturing the alluring lips in a chaste, searing kiss. He felt two arms anchoring his neck and was pulled down. What a lustful mate he'd found… He was falling more and more at each passing moment. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue in the other's mouth and teasingly tasting every corner.

Ichigo was powerful, the sleeping lion patiently waiting aside, thrumming and yet silent. Kisuke fully put his weight on him and moved his hands on his shoulders, making the kimono slid down. He caressed with feather-like touch the skin and ended the kiss to breathe. They locked gazes. The unsaid feelings, sensations, words… Everything flew through and they kissed again, more passionately.

Even though Kisuke had the sudden urge to just spread the other's legs and make him his, he took his sweet time with a good amount of self-control. He slid his hands down from the shoulders to the chest, stopping a bit on the sides, gripping them and eliciting a gasp. Ichigo started undressing him, slightly faster, in obvious need. The Shinigami cradled his fingers on the kimono, untying it, that fell and revealed the naked form of his mate.

Kisuke ended the kiss to observe him and… _God_. The tanned skin was tense with anticipation, sporting toned muscles and a bit of sweat. He licked his lips and slid one hand on Ichigo's erection, massaging it. The other gasped and started moaning at the touch. The blonde trailed kisses on his cheek, neck and sucked harshly at the Mark, making Ichigo arch his back.

"Stitches… It reflects my Bankai…" He licked it again and one hand caressed the inner thigh.

Ichigo took a gasped breath and lifted the leg, anchoring it on the other's back. "I still… Haven't seen… Mine…" Each word was growled.

Kisuke smirked, whispering in his ear. "Territorial, wolf…" But tugged down his shirt. "Your teeth's marks are pitch black."

He shivered when he felt a tongue lap at the Mark. It sent sparks down his spine and he avenged it by sucking again the other's one. Ichigo moaned loudly, bucking his hips up. The other leg pushed his arousal right at his hole, only the pants prevented the act. But the Arrancar was pulling them down.

Kisuke didn't find it in himself anymore to go slow. He wanted Ichigo and he wanted him immediately. Maybe he'd taken the slow approach for the… third round. He rapidly undressed his lower half and slammed inside his mate. The filling sensation coupled with the gasped moan made the blonde groan and instantly take a pace. Ichigo tore his shirt, grazing his back and chest with his nails and biting down on the Mark. He flinched at that, pleasure running in his limbs, and fastened his slams. He lifted a leg, getting a better angle and burying himself deeper and deeper. The Arrancar became a blushing mess of moans, his eyes half-lidded and gleaming in lust, his lips parted and sometimes bitten, his legs tense, one pushing Kisuke's back, begging him to go faster. An arm sneaked on his ass and squeezed. The Shinigami leaned down and bit on the Mark, making the other arch his back. He made use of the opportunity and started sucking on the neck's muscle, leaving several love bites. With one hand, he massaged his waist with feather-like touch and moved slowly to the other's leaking member.

The sensation of his own brushing against sweetly constricted walls was getting to him and Kisuke fastened again, matching the pace with his hand. By the expression Ichigo was taking he understood his mate was near the end and made an effort to go even faster, making him scream. It was such a lascivious, lustful and arousing sound that Kisuke lost it and came right after with one last slam. The sensation of satisfaction, release and fulfilment fogged his mind with blankness. His hand pumped the other some times more before Ichigo came, too, moaning his name loudly.

He felt pulled down and two soft but demanding lips crashed on his own.

"Don't even think of stopping." Was the whisper the ghosted with hot breath near his ear.

Kisuke smirked. "It didn't even brush my mind, Ichigo."

He could be centuries-old, but he was not, in whatsoever way, old enough to be tired by only one round. He had all night, after all.

* * *

Something was trying to destroy the Kidou barrier. Better, someone. Someone he was about to kick.

Ichigo unwillingly stirred and sat up, groaning a bit at the ache in his lower back. He smirked, pleased, at the memories that flooded his mind. He couldn't have known he was that needy in bed, he'd been lucky in finding a mate that could sate him. He went over the several activities he'd busied his mate with and decided that, yes, the one in the bath had been his favourite. He had to do that again, next time. Pushing Kisuke down and straddling him in a teasing way…

A bang made him snap out of his fantasies and frown. He stood, untangling from his mate's limbs, wary of not waking him up, and wore a pair of pants. Ichigo made his way to the door, destroyed the barriers and opened it, coming face to face with his father. Isshin was about to yell something, but he only left his jaw fall when he noticed the state of his son's upper body… As in, covered in hickeys.

Needless to say, Isshin fainted, Ichigo arched a brow and Kisuke snickered. The Arrancar just slammed the door shut and fell on top of his mate, snuggling in the arms that immediately hugged him. He hummed comfortably while a hand started combing his hair.

"You sure you should leave your father fainted on the floor?" Kisuke tentatively asked.

"Uhmmm… Five more minutes and I'll let him bask in the notion he'll be a grandfather…"

"I bet he hasn't thought about that, yet." He heard a smirk in the words. "Too busy getting angry because I knocked you up."

"That's a gross way to put it…"

He felt a shrug. "Doesn't matter. Oh, I want to do it again on the drawers' chest."

Ichigo smirked and looked up. "Only if we do it first in the bath." He sat and straddled his mate, leaning down for a kiss.

"You have so much energy…" Kisuke slid his hands down on the other's clothed ass and squeezed. "I was already a pervert, but you risk pampering me, this way."

The other chuckled and leaned over his shoulder to whisper in his ear. "I will, to the point that you won't resist jumping me on sight."

The Shinigami shivered and flipped their position, finding himself in-between the other's legs. "You're too good at seducing me, Ichigo." His voice became husky.

"Yeah, but this time I wanted something to happen." He smiled innocently.

The door opened.

The sight Isshin was met with was too much. He gaped like a fish, blushed like a tomato and widened his eyes like an eagle. Ichigo pushed Kisuke slightly to sit down and straightened.

"Good morning, dad, and congratulations. You're going to be a grandfather."

That said, like a spell, the man fainted again, face-first on the floor. Kisuke laughed and pushed his mate down to cuddle. He had around five more minutes of calmness before facing on angry father… Or a happy grandfather-to-be, he wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

 _Some Months Later…_

* * *

Kisuke paced in the waiting room and bit his thumb's nail, careful of not causing a useless wound. He was anxious, nervous, wary and stressed…. He was about to become a father, after all, and he wasn't admitted in the operation room because Unohana-taichou had forbidden him to enter.

He knew the woman had the best hands he could have left his mate in, but he couldn't help being worried anyway! Sue him! His lover was giving birth to their child and he couldn't help him, hold his hand of mutter reassuring words in his ear! That was utterly unjust!

Isshin was almost in the same condition, but he had rendered his fingers bloody from biting them. The twin sisters, keeping him seated by flanking him, were bandaging the wounds with a scowl and a frown. On the opposite side of the room, Ulquiorra and Starrk had sat and closed their eyes, waiting, though the latter was completely sleeping. Gin was reading a book sitting near Toushiro-kun, the two were unofficially together even though no one still accepted gladly the ex-traitor's presence in Soul Society and his reintegration as a Shinigami. It was the only reason why they had not officialised their relationship, deciding to wait a bit more.

Kisuke huffed, eyeing the red light over the door, and started pacing again, arms crossed. He knew this was completely out of character for him, always collected or fooling around, but… He really couldn't help it. He'd made some researches in his laboratory, in books, by wandering around Hueco Mundo… He knew there were chances for a male pregnancy to go very wrong and he couldn't for the life of him put those damn numbers off his mind.

He clutched some strands of hair in his hand and gritted his teeth. Put it in Ichigo's hands to completely mess with his pace and mental sanity…

The door to the hall of the primary medical facility opened and Kisuke gaped. The Captain Commander walked in, cane in his hand and cloak on his shoulders. He calmly sat at a random chair and stilled, eyes closed. Silence stretched.

The blonde slowly cleared his throat and found his voice. "Captain Commander? What are you doing here?" It was slightly pitchy and laced with worry.

The older man opened one eye, glanced at the shocked Isshin and looked at Kisuke. "Is a reason necessary for a man to wait for the birth of his great-great-grandson?"

Before the about-to-be father could openly gape at that, the red light turned off and the door opened. He whipped his head towards it and a smiling Unohana-taichou made him relax impossibly.

"Everything is fine, you may enter now."

And everything around him became an indistinctive blur. Kisuke rushed in and instantly located his mate. He approached the bed, eyeing the blue-blanketed bundle that a sweaty, tired Ichigo was cuddling and smiling to with cooing sounds. The Arrancar looked up briefly before lifting a hand, that Kisuke grasped hesitantly. He was pulled forward and gazed better at… at the little, beautiful, sleeping baby. He was so small, so cute with chubby cheeks and hands. He had a tuft of hair with blonde and orange strands.

The Shinigami lifted the free hand to line delicately his son's cheek and, unexpectedly, a soft, little hand grasped his finger. The baby's lips curled a tiny bit and Kisuke all but melted, smiling happily from the bottom of his heart. His… Their son opened his eyes, revealing irises grey near the pupil and fading into orange.

He tuned out the happy cries coming from the rest of his family to just burn the image of his baby son in his mind forever. The hand of his lover clenching his tightened and he squeezed back, gazing over Ichigo's tired face. He didn't know how to express the blooming warmth, the scorching happiness, the filling affection that were cursing in his veins, so he simply leaned down to kiss his mate's lips, pouring his soul in it.

Ichigo smiled brightly right after, painting the atmosphere with happiness and peace. It resembled the hue in which their future was coloured with.

* * *

 **YaMi : Thanks for reading until the end. *bows***

 **Oh, well, I hope the ending was not deluding :P See ya around!**


End file.
